EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR X files
by saranya.x
Summary: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado, su papel en las vidas de los agentes Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder.
1. Chapter 1

Publicado originalmente por mi en la **Fanficteca Expediente X - Archivo de Relatos **el 2005-10-20

Título: EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR – CAPÍTULO I DE V

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, con la eximente de culpabilidad de que lo hago afectada por el trastorno mental permanente que me ha generado la serie, trastorno que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde su terminación no se ha atenuado, de tal forma que si soy demandada por usurpar derechos intelectuales, yo a mi vez podré demandarlos por los daños, perjuicios, sufrimiento y (hay que reconocerlo) enorme placer que me ha causado la serie y me sigue causando cada vez que repito una y otra vez sus capítulos, y por el daño emocional que me genera que aún no sale la segunda película (que de todos modos espero que salga, por lo menos antes de la hecatombe del 2.012.)

Rating: Digamos que muy MRS, (aunque en este capítulo no lo parece) algo de NC-18, ANGUST.

Nota de la autora: Por segunda vez me he animado a escribir otro fantic, un poco más largo que el primero; sin embargo, reconozco que sigue siendo un ensayo de algo nuevo en mi vida. Lo dedico a tods los escritors que me hicieron descubrir el mundo de los fantics y disfrutarlos con tantas sensaciones como la serie misma. También y en especial a aquells que me regalaron sus palabras con "EL DESPERTAR" y me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Espero recibir sus comentarios. Ya tengo terminado el relato así que los capítulos siguientes no tardarán.

Resumen: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder que se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Nota adicional al resumen: En una ocasión leí un de Review de TEMPUS FUGIT – MAX, en el que decía que la muerte de Pendrell era de lo más injustificado y sin sentido, yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora con EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR justifico porqué CC decidió matarlo, él sabía que si hubiera sobrevivido, se hubiesen podido precipitar los acontecimientos que ahora relato...

Spoilers: Después de TEMPUS FUGIT – MAX, entre otros.

EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR

CAPÍTULO I

"Un error es tanto más peligroso cuanto mayor sea la cantidad de verdad que contenga."  
Henry F. Amiel - Escritor suizo.

1

El Agente Pendrell se había recuperado lentamente de sus heridas, pero no se cambiaba por nadie en el mundo. Agradecía al cielo, a Dios, a su suerte o quien fuera que se pudiera suponer responsable, por la herida de bala que había recibido en ese bar el día del cumpleaños de Dana. Es verdad que casi le cuesta vida, pero sin ese acontecimiento nunca se hubiera producido la posibilidad del acercamiento que deseaba con ella. Oh Dios, estaba tan enamorado, esa mujer le generaba unos sentimientos tan marcados, tan ciertos y definidos que a pesar de sus miradas indiferentes, sus visitas ocasionales y por razones netamente profesionales, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero tenía una pieza clave para mover a su favor, Mulder. Éste había venido a visitarle con una frecuencia regular durante los últimos meses y se podría decir que habían llegado a hacerse amigos. Parecía muy agradecido porque él le hubiese casi salvado la vida a Dana. Mulder le había compartido someramente cosas muy íntimas que habían acontecido en los últimos meses, como el hecho de que ella había estado enferma, pero ya había superado su enfermedad.

Ciertamente era preocupante la cercanía entre Dana y Fox Mulder, ¿quién podría competir contra él? En caso de que a ella le atrajera, por supuesto. Pero sus dudas se habían disipado, en las cortas entrevistas con Mulder había detectado que eran solo amigos, no había nada sentimental pendiente entre ellos. Con esa comprobación realizada decidió convertir a Fox Mulder en su aliado y este mismo ya se hallaba moviendo las fichas para lograr conseguirle una primera cita con Scully. A partir de allí todo estaría solo en sus manos, pues el paso más difícil estaría dado: mover a esta espectacular mujer a aceptar salir con el.

2

Mulder y Scully se encontraban en su oficina, enfrascados en una de sus muy habituales discusiones, pero ahora, el tema era muy diferente.

- Pero Scully, es un favor muy sencillo, tu sales con él, lo desencantas y ya, es fácil, te deshaces piadosamente del él, aceptas salir con Pendrell pero te comportas tan insoportable como de costumbre y así él mismo desistirá de su idea...  
- ¿Estás loco? Desde cuando me pones citas, tu papel de Cupido es patético Mulder, yo no saldría con nadie por compasión, y a decir verdad ese sería el único sentimiento que me movería para aceptar una cita con Pendrell. Y si piensas que soy insoportable, entonces ¿por qué le deseas tanto mal a tu nuevo amigo? Mi respuesta es NO.  
- Pero si tu misma dijiste que te salvó la vida, no es muy guapo - digamos que no tanto como tu compañero de trabajo - pero te ha idealizado hasta tal punto, que prácticamente eres una obsesión para él, solo deja que te conozca un poco mejor, quizá si te ve más humana, menos la mujer maravilla que cree que eres, pues se le pasa sin que salga lastimado. Además el plan es solo de amigos, obviamente no es para que le aceptes ni para que te acuestes con el, sería absurdo...

Estas palabras habían lastimado a Scully, era evidente que se estaba dando un distanciamiento entre ella y su compañero de trabajo, ¿pero hasta el punto de que éste considerara que era una locura prácticamente estar enamorado de ella? ¿Que cuando la conociera se le pasaría? Hubiera querido pensar que sus palabras eran otro de sus chistes, pero estaba demasiado susceptible como para no creer que debajo de sus bromas había un fondo de verdad, y quizá todo eso que a ella le pareció percibir, los mensajes que recibió durante su enfermedad, eran producto precisamente de eso, de su enfermedad, de esa compasión que nunca deseó recibir y menos precisamente de parte de Mulder.

Scully se quedó pensativa y mientras reanudaba su trabajo, le dijo:

- Muy bien, acepto. Dile a tu nuevo mejor amigo que saldré con él, pero si de verdad quieres ayudarle ni se te ocurra seguirle asesorando, tus formas de hacer sentir especial a una chica no son muy eficaces que digamos.

Mulder se quedó de una pieza, había aceptado, su "nuevo amigo" Pendrell se pondría muy contento seguramente, pero la verdad, nunca pensó llegar a ser tan convincente. Cierto que los dos sentían gran afecto por Pendrell, más aún después de que superara la grave herida de bala y haber prácticamente salvado la vida de Scully, pero eso de la cita para él no pasaba de ser una broma.

- Scully, si hubiera sabido que conseguir una cita contigo era tan fácil ya te la hubiera pedido...  
- ¿Si? Pues probablemente a ti no te la hubiera dado.

Ella rápidamente tomó su cartera y salió dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse.

De mala gana y aparentando que se alegraba por el, Mulder llamó a Pendrell y le informó que tenía vía libre para pedirle a Scully una cita. Pendrell estaba muy agradecido y se demoró por lo menos cinco minutos ponderando el valor de Mulder como amigo, no solo por haberle ayudado a obtener su cita deseada sino porque ayudaba a su querida amiga Dana Scully a derretir todo el hielo que hubiera podido acumular durante su reinado. Al Agente Joseph Pendrell no le cabía más dicha.

Mulder se sentía mareado después de hablar con él, de un momento a otro había sentido a Pendrell no como el tipo tierno, amable y honesto que estaba enamorado de su compañera de trabajo, sino como el tipo bajo, simple y falto de atractivo que había logrado, gracias a él, lo que el mismo no había buscado lograr para sí mismo: Un cita con la Reina del Hielo, Dana Scully.

"Para qué me preocupo si quien saldrá desencantada será Scully, no creo que soporte a ese hombrecillo que sí, es tierno, la ama, se interesa por ella, pero no deja de ser un hombre muy común y corriente como para ganarse el corazón de una mujer como Scully, el problema es que Pendrell si puede caer en un abismo, si así no más, sin conocerla, está tan interesado, seguramente su interés aumentará a medida que la conozca más. Eso es lo que pasa con mujeres como Scully, llegan, te sorprenden, se agazapan en tu corazón de forma inesperada y ya nada las saca. Pobre Pendrell, será peor para él, pero si es masoquista que le vamos a hacer..."

3

Esa noche la inquietud se había apoderado de Mulder. Lo peor era que sabía con certeza porqué: Scully tendría su cita con Pendrell. Aunque no había vuelto a hablar del tema con ella y el trabajo transcurría como de costumbre, Pendrell no dejaba de llamarle casi a diario para darle los detalles de lo que tenía preparado y para pedirle, prácticamente, su consentimiento y consejo. Mulder se sentía como un idiota útil, pero por más antipatía que le generara en estos momentos, no podía mentirle, y tampoco podía dejar de hablar con él. Eso le ayudó a sorprenderse, era mucho lo que intuía, más que conocía, sobre Dana Scully. Cuando Pendrell dijo que la llevaría a un restaurante adornado con bellas flores, Mulder le sugirió que la llevara mejor a uno lleno de velas; cuando el le dijo que temía no poder callarse sus sentimientos en la primera cita, Mulder le sugirió que le diera su tiempo, si no la ahuyentaría; cuando Pendrell le expresó su temor de no poder dejar de mirar los ojos embrujadores de Scully ni un solo instante, el no supo que decir... quedó pasmado pues se dio cuenta que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

"Fox Mulder, no debes preocuparte, después de esta noche es imposible que vuelvan a salir juntos. Scully saldrá del compromiso que había adquirido prácticamente conmigo y fin. No más. Pero bueno, para qué preocuparme, ella es solo mi amiga y ya, sólo eso."

Se repetía constantemente, pero este pensamiento positivo no lo tranquilizaba para nada. Tenía un presentimiento, algo en el fondo le decía que había cometido un error, un grave error. Sintió deseos de llamarla pero se contuvo, sintió deseos de llamar a Pendrell y atemorizarlo, minar las bases de su ya de por sí endeble seguridad sería fácil, pero también se contuvo, después de todo él le había ofrecido su amistad y no podía caer tan bajo con alguien que no lo merecía, pero el tampoco la merecía a ella, entonces ¿qué hacer? Preguntar sobre las pruebas de caso que estaban trabajando era una excusa perfecta para llamar a Scully.

Tomó rápidamente el teléfono y marcó su número, ella contestó al cuarto timbrazo cuando Mulder ya no podía más de la impaciencia.

- Scully  
- Hola, soy yo. – Mulder no supo que más decir.  
- Hola, ya, eres tú...  
- Ehh... te llamaba para preguntarte si ya tienes los datos que enviaban desde Cuántico sobre el caso que nos entregó Skinner en la tarde.  
- Mulder, sabes que llegarán a la oficina mañana, de verdad, ¿por qué llamaste? – la excusa había quedado sin piso.  
- De verdad... sé que hoy es tu cita con Pendrell, quería desearte suerte.  
- Oh, gracias, no te preocupes, voy con toda la disposición para alegrar a tu amigo, te aseguro que no les defraudaré. Con decirte que hasta me compré un nuevo traje, sexi y todo eso.  
- ¿Sexi y todo eso? Todo qué.  
- Pues un vestido con todo eso que les gusta a los hombres: color novedoso y llamativo, un escote que muestre pero que deje también a la imaginación, con textura que insinúe la textura misma de la piel...  
- Scully, no tienes que hacer eso para gustarle más a Pendrell, ya le gustas demasiado.  
- No está de más, y que conste que lo hago para complacerte, nunca defraudaría a tu mejor amigo.  
- ¿Mi mejor amigo? No diría que es tanto. Scully, dime ¿por qué yo nunca he podido verte con un vestido como el que describes...?  
- Pues porque nunca me has pedido una cita...  
- Ah, y... ¿siempre vistes así en todas tus citas? ¿Independientemente de con quien la tengas?  
- Pues a decir verdad hace mucho que no tengo una cita, así que si en promedio tengo una cita cada cinco años yo diría que si, es habitual que vista así en mis citas, en un promedio de un 100% en los últimos cinco años.  
- Scully, no te burles de ti misma, recuerda que los derechos reservados del humor cínico contra ti los tengo yo, no puedes destronarme.  
- No me burlo, ahh, y no tienes que desearme suerte, te aseguro que la tendré. Adiós, ya está timbrando en la puerta, viene a recogerme.

El adiós de Mulder quedó perdido en la línea muerta, pues Scully ya había colgado. Un adiós con un sabor extraño a vacío, anhelo y a celos, si, claros celos, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que eran por no ser él el destinatario de toda esa preparación de Scully para una cita.

4

La velada había transcurrido agradablemente. Pendrell había estado discreto, atento y lo que más llamó su atención, dispuesto a escucharla. El lugar era precioso, un restaurante pequeño, moderadamente adornado pero lo más hermoso y atrayente era la cantidad de velas que pululaban en cada una de las mesas, dejando un agradable aroma y una sensación energética de calidez.

En definitiva y para su sorpresa, Scully se sentía cómoda. No sentía presión por agradarle a su acompañante pues ya se le notaba que estaba más que agradado. No sentía que tuviera que buscar y rebuscar temas de conversación pues tenían un área en común, además del FBI, Pendrell era un científico como ella, con amplios conocimientos en variados temas y con un paradigma en común: la ciencia.

Ciertamente no le notaba pasión, no le notaba esa fuerza que emanaba Mulder hasta convertirlo casi en una figura autoritaria y paternalista respecto a ella, siempre le habían atraído los hombres que emanaban poder, frecuentemente sus profesores, instructores o superiores jerárquicos, y ella veía ese poder en Mulder, que la subyugaba hasta hacerla actuar casi contra los parámetros racionales de su voluntad. Pendrell no tenía eso, todo lo contrario, él era quien estaba subyugado bajo el poder de la mirada de su hermosa acompañante y se le notaba tanta reverencia que a veces parecía patético, pero extrañamente, eso también le pareció interesante.

- Dana, ¿puedo llamarte Dana, verdad?  
- Claro Joseph, puedes hacerlo, ahora somos amigos ¿no?  
- Si pero como también eres amiga de Mulder y aún así el no te llama por tu nombre, pensé que había un motivo en especial para ello.  
- Los motivos más bien son de Mulder, no míos, yo prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.  
- Mulder es un muy buen amigo, no sabes como le agradezco su deferencia para conmigo durante mi recuperación. Han sido contadas sus visitas durante mi convalecencia, pero suficientes para empezar a forjar una amistad. Mulder es...  
- Joseph, me gustaría cambiar de tema, verás, veo a Mulder todo el día, a veces por nuestro trabajo hasta pasamos el fin de semana juntos y lo más factible es que en la madrugada llame para interrumpir mi sueño con alguna teoría descabellada, una de las razones por las que acepté salir contigo es porque quiero oxigenarme y dejar un poco de lado a Mulder.

Scully se sorprendió por haber sido tan sincera. Aunque sus palabras denotaban mucho de más de lo que dijo, Pendrell no se percató de ello, simplemente cambió de tema. Scully solo sintió remordimiento por la ingenuidad del Agente Pendrell.

5

Mulder abrió la puerta de la oficina cuando ya Scully se encontraba en ella tomando un café. Un buenos días no muy natural salió de labios de cada uno. Fue raro porque casi siempre se saludaban con una mirada y una sonrisa.

Mulder interrumpió el tenso silencio.

- Scully, Frohike quiere saber si estás disponible el fin semana, se enteró de mi éxito ayudando a Pendrell y quiere saber si...  
- Mulder, esto ya no parece una broma, estás llevándolo a terrenos ofensivos, no me estoy feriando entre tus amigos.  
- Lo siento... solo quería saber que tal te fue el viernes. ¿Cómo lo tomó Pendrell?  
- ¿Cómo tomó qué?  
- Pues el que lo mandaras al diablo, lo lamento por él pero entiendo que no hayas tenido otra salida.  
- Pues no tuve que tener esa salida afortunadamente, no lo mandé al diablo, todo fue muy agradable, en un lugar precioso, que me sedujo con la luz intensa de decenas de velas, la charla amena, la cena deliciosa, en fin... volveremos a salir juntos.  
- ¿Sólo fue el lugar el que te sedujo o Pendrell también lo hizo?  
- Esa es una pregunta que no tengo por qué contestar.  
- Scully, con nuestro ritmo de vida, caso tras caso y los peligros que afrontamos, ¿crees que es momento para enfrascarte en una relación personal, que te limite en tu trabajo?  
- Pues todo esto inicialmente fue idea tuya, no mía, y ahora, pues me parece muy buena idea.

Mulder quedó sin palabras.

Scully sabía que en el fondo lo había hecho por verlo rabiar, cierto que desde hacía mucho tiempo no notaba tan tensa su relación con Mulder pero también era cierto que era en ésta etapa y por estos motivos que le había notado mostrar más sus sentimientos por ella. Él se mostraba alterado y ella sabía que sentía celos, hasta qué punto, si eran celos de amigo, de jefe o de enamorado, no lo sabía, pero ésta se constituía en una oportunidad única para probar sus sentimientos. Así era Fox Mulder, en lo atinente a su vida personal reaccionaba solo en situaciones extremas, si no lo llevaba al límite ahora, nunca lo lograría. Sólo debía manejar todo muy bien con Pendrell, él era un amigo y debía hacerle entender que así seguiría siendo.

6

Pendrell y Scully salieron del cine muy animados. En definitiva, Pendrell era divertido, era lo que comprobaba Scully cada vez que salían - desde hacía unas tres semanas - y no podía evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias. Era refrescante, había podido evadirse del mundo de conspiraciones y traiciones en que estaba inmersa con una persona que simplemente era, sin complicaciones ni conflictos. Ella le había dejado claro que podían solo ser amigos, pero Pendrell era insistente, había logrado lo más difícil, que era el convertirse prácticamente en su único compañero de diversión y salidas, ahora le tocaba luchar por el paso siguiente que daría con paciencia, después de todo había aprendido que un elemento insustituible del amor era la estrategia, por algo era un consumado jugador de ajedrez.

Él ya no hablaba tanto con Mulder, éste se había distanciado pensaba Pendrell que para darle el espacio a sus amigos para entenderse y compenetrarse. Muy amable de su parte.

Hoy era un día clave, después de varias salidas Pendrell se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para intentar un acercamiento arriesgado, que tenía planeado con precisión milimétrica. Si algo había conocido de Scully en este tiempo era su cierta vulnerabilidad después de unas copas de vino y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Tomaron unas copas en un bar pequeño lejano de las miradas de una calle muy concurrida y decidieron regresar a casa. Pendrell, como de costumbre, la dejaría en la puerta de su apartamento para continuar hacia el suyo.

Ese día Scully se sentía contrariada porque había tenido otra discusión con Mulder. Estaba más testarudo que de costumbre pero con un matiz que la asustó, se le notaba vagamente triste. Su mirada, el volumen de su voz, lo hacían notar vacío, falto de motivación y perspectiva. No pudo evitar pensar si sería por sus ahora frecuentes salidas con Pendrell. Su estrategia aunque eficaz en un principio había vuelto a Mulder un ser apagado, callado, ya solo hablaban de trabajo y en unos términos en los que el acuerdo era casi imposible. Antes también tenían diferentes visiones, pero ahora eran casi irreconciliables.

Scully sentía que ese vacío que había percibido en su compañero se apoderaba también de ella. Por eso sus salidas con Pendrell eran ahora, un escape, una evasión ante unos sentimientos inocultables de decepción por la lejanía de su compañero de trabajo, cada vez más patente. Aunque siempre era Mulder quien había pensado que Scully podría abandonarle, ahora era ella la que temía que Mulder decidiera coger otro rumbo en cualquier momento.

Ella también se sentía deprimida, con miedo, y solo Pendrell con sus payasadas lograba hacerle olvidar, aunque provisionalmente, todos sus temores; aunque ese día sentía como si las risas que soltaba fueran solo la ilusión de un algo profundo que quedaba atascado en su corazón, con relación, siempre y como en un circulo inacabable, con Mulder.

Al llegar al portar del apartamento Scully se despidió presurosa, pero la voz de Pendrell la detuvo.

- Dana, es temprano, no quiero que nuestra noche acabe aquí, si quieres vamos a mi apartamento, tomamos otras copas, charlamos...

Dana sintió que era la excusa perfecta para seguir evadiendo sus sentimientos, y le dijo:

- Pues ya que estamos aquí, si lo deseas, podemos tomar las copas en mi apartamento, pasa.

Después de unos cuantos vinos Scully ya sentía su cabeza dar vueltas en torno de sí misma, inevitablemente el licor hacía su efecto llevándola a pensar insistentemente en Mulder, en lo que sería tenerlo allí en lugar de Pendrell, en su mirada, su voz insinuante aún cuando estuviera hablando de conspiraciones o pactos secretos, en el vértigo que le provocaba su cercanía cuando casualmente alcanzaba a percibir el aroma de su loción... parecía atenta a lo que decía Pendrell pero su mente estaba en el espacio exterior con los hombrecillos grises, por ello no se percató de que éste hacía un lento recorrido por el sofá y se acercaba peligrosamente. Ya cerca de los labios de una estupefacta Scully, Pendrell le dijo:

- Llevo tanto tiempo deseando tocar tus labios, permítemelo, por favor, solo hoy, esta noche...

Y suavemente fue acercando sus labios hasta besarla. Scully se sintió desarmada, era un beso suave, cálido, al que dio paso abriendo también sus labios, pero era un beso ambicioso, pues las manos de Pendrell comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y a palparla de forma cada vez más atrevida y ella, sintió otra vez el vacío que le generaba Mulder, por su ausencia, por su falta de amor hacia ella, por sus celos enfermizos pero cuyas causas nunca declararía abiertamente, pensó a su vez que las oportunidades eran de los valientes que luchaban y se arriesgaban por ellas, entonces se dejó llevar, aún más, ella misma tomó las manos de Pendrell y lo guió hacia su alcoba.

Antes de quitarse los pantalones Pendrell sacó condones de su bolsillo, Scully se preguntó: "¿Precavido o premeditado?", pero no dijo nada, agradeció mentalmente que los tuviera, "después de todo no tengo ni idea de su historia médica, como si conozco la de Mulder al pié de la letra, con el detalle de sus enfermedades infantiles, sus vacunas, fecha de inicio de su vida sexual..." cortó el pensamiento, otra vez Mulder en su mente.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que se encontraba haciendo, sin mucho éxito, pues su mente racional se imponía, como cuando el sistema operativo del software tiene un fallo: ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, le reportaba a ella, sin saber por qué lo obvió y se dejó llevar, pero no por el efecto del licor, pues se sentía perfectamente consciente de sus actos. Permitió que Pendrell manejara todo el asunto y le guiara, lo único que le importaba era probar si lograba sacar a Mulder de su mente.

Fue así como un Pendrell muy nervioso la desnudó y la acarició, se deslumbró con su hermosura y perdió la cabeza, lo que hizo que después de un corto preámbulo, con movimientos rápidos terminara y cuando Scully vio a un Pendrell muy satisfecho a su lado, en su cama, su mente se despejó y las lágrimas la asaltaron de lleno. Él parecía medio dormido y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se levantó, tomó su ropa y corrió hacia el baño a darse una larga, tibia pero sollozante ducha.

Esta historia continuará...  
.........................................................................."


	2. Chapter 2

Publicado originalmente por mi en la **Fanficteca Expediente X - Archivo de Relatos **el 2005-11-07

Título: EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR – CAPÍTULO II DE V

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, con la eximente de culpabilidad de que lo hago afectada por el trastorno mental permanente que me ha generado la serie, trastorno que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde su terminación no se ha atenuado, de tal forma que si soy demandada por usurpar derechos intelectuales, yo a mi vez podré demandarlos por los daños, perjuicios, sufrimiento y (hay que reconocerlo) enorme placer que me ha causado la serie y me sigue causando cada vez que repito una y otra vez sus capítulos, y por el daño emocional que me genera que aún no sale la segunda película (que de todos modos espero que salga, por lo menos antes de la hecatombe del 2.012.)

Rating: Digamos que MRS, este capitulo es muy NC-18, lenguaje para adultos, ANGUST.

Nota de la autora: Por segunda vez me he animado a escribir otro fantic, reconozco que sigue siendo un ensayo de algo nuevo en mi vida, pues es mi primera historia con argumento; es premeditado que sea largo pues quería intentarlo así primordialmente como expresión de gratitud a tods aquells que han invertido su tiempo escribiendo relatos largos que he disfrutado tanto, he comprobado que no es fácil, por ello estoy aún más agradecida con tods ls que escriben, pero innegable e independientemente de los resultados, me he divertido. Gracias a FBI y Summerrain que me han animado a enviar ésta segunda parte, ya están todos los capítulos terminados así que los siguientes no tardarán y los enviaré pronto, si resultan de interés. Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o al correo .com . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

Resumen: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder que se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Nota adicional al resumen: En una ocasión leí un de Review de TEMPUS FUGIT – MAX, en el que decía que la muerte de Pendrell era de lo más injustificado y sin sentido, yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora con EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR justifico porqué CC decidió matarlo, él sabía que si hubiera sobrevivido, se hubiesen podido precipitar los acontecimientos que ahora relato...

Spoilers: Después de TEMPUS FUGIT - MAX -

EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR

Última escena del capítulo anterior...

Fue así como un Pendrell muy nervioso la desnudó y la acarició, se deslumbró con su hermosura y perdió la cabeza, lo que hizo que después de un corto preámbulo, con movimientos rápidos terminara y cuando Scully vio a un Pendrell muy satisfecho a su lado, en su cama, su mente se despejó y las lágrimas la asaltaron de lleno. Él parecía medio dormido y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se levantó, tomó su ropa y corrió hacia el baño a darse una larga, tibia pero sollozante ducha.

CAPÍTULO II

"Los errores son los umbrales del descubrimiento"  
James Joyce

1

Al llegar a la oficina, Mulder parecía haber recuperado parte de su humor habitual. Sus ojos se veían como si al fin hubiera dormido después de mucho tiempo y se notaba un tanto más relajado. Su buenos días fue cálido y la habitual sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Había tomado una decisión, todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas le llevaba a una inevitable conclusión.

La noche anterior había tenido un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo con sus sentimientos. Decidió autoanalizarse seriamente, dejar de divagar en torno a unas sensaciones que por no enfrentarlas las sentía vagas e imprecisas, como si fueran más bien reacciones y no sentimientos. Quizá algo de razonamiento lógico – aunque a él mismo le sonara raro - sobre el tema le permitiera diseccionar su propia alma y clarificar ¿Por qué esos celos enfermizos y profundos que le atormentaban todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía más deseos de asesinar a Pendrell que al mismo Fumador? y ¿Por qué esos ojos azules, ese rostro mafilíneo le atormentaba en las noches de insomnio en las que le era inevitable terminar fantaseando que sostenía un encuentro cercano del quinto tipo con ella?

La palabra "dependencia" sonó decisivamente en su mente. Como buen psicólogo que era siempre se había percatado de cuanto dependía de ella, quizá era por costumbre, o por soledad, esa soledad que había elegido como propia desde el momento mismo en que se casó con su lucha, con su búsqueda incansable de la verdad. Pero había algo más, Dios, algo más, esa mujer desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, le generaba sensaciones antes desconocidas, a veces, cuando las miradas se alargaban más de lo necesario o sus alientos se cruzaban, una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba del corazón al estómago, como una onda energética, sutil y espiritual de placer que le obligaba inevitablemente a cerrar los ojos, ante la intensidad de la sensación, "...quizá es lo que la generalidad conoce como mariposas en el estómago, pero por Dios, no soy un adolescente o una chica para estar sintiendo estas cosas", pensaba habitualmente tratando de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no concebía su propia vida sin su presencia, no podía pensar en perderla o estar lejos de ella. Eso decisivamente no era normal, de hecho, nadie se lo había inspirado en su vida. Sus sentimientos durante su enfermedad fueron contaminados por la culpa, ya no se daba cuenta si su desesperación por perderla era por lo tanto que le importaba o si era porque la culpa se había instalado en su cabeza, en su corazón, en su torrente sanguíneo, en todas partes, y en su alivio al verla de nuevo sana había bloqueado cualquier racionalización sobre lo ocurrido, seguramente como mecanismo de defensa.

Pero ahora, sin negar que le llenaba de pánico, se confesó a sí mismo, inequívoca e inexorablemente, que la amaba, si, la amaba y lo más fuerte y difícil de aceptar en su investigación exhaustiva de esta verdad interior, era que ese amor que le tenía también se materializaba en su propio cuerpo, antes pensaba que era por su propia perversión que cuando la sentía cerca, muy cerca, esa cercanía le dejaba como huella una excitación que solo lograba liberar en sus noches solitarias, escuchado la voz melosa de la falsa pelirroja de la línea caliente, pero hoy se daba cuenta de que era por amor; las fantasías autoeróticas eran cada vez más frustrantes y la única imagen que le venía a la mente cuando anhelaba una mujer de carne y hueso era la de ella. Si, la deseaba, deseaba tenerla en su cama y desgarrar con sus besos hasta sus más íntimas resistencias a reconocer que ella también le amaba, o por lo menos, eso esperaba. Así debía ser, era el orden normal de las cosas y debían acabar de una vez por todas con la intromisión de Pendrell en sus vidas que él mismo había notado solo dejaba vacío entre los dos.

Pero ese día Scully le rehuía la mirada. Dos, tres veces. ¿Qué pasa? Se preguntaba.

- Scully, ¿estás bien?  
- Claro, estoy bien Mulder.  
- Lamento decirte que con esa frase has perdido credibilidad Scully, permíteme no creerte tampoco en esta ocasión.  
- Te lo aseguro, estoy muy bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

- Mulder.  
- Hola, soy Pendrell, no digas a Dana que te llamo, tengo algo grandioso que contarte.  
- Escucha, estoy en una charla trascendental con mi compañera de trabajo y ...  
- Precisamente de ella quiero hablarte, necesito compartir mi dicha con un amigo y Mulder, tú sabes lo que he luchado por esto, conoces todos los antecedentes y serías el único que podría compartir esta alegría conmigo.  
- Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería.  
- Pero por favor, no le digas nada, es tan reservada en lo que tiene que ver contigo que quizá se molesta si se entera que eres mi confidente...  
- No te preocupes, seré discreto. - Dijo con voz alterada, muy baja.

Mulder colgó preso de una gran preocupación. Seguramente Scully había aceptado a Pendrell como novio o alguna barbaridad por el estilo. Le sonaba cursi, eso de aceptar como novio, era ridículo, para él el amor era o no era sin etiquetas ni conceptualizaciones adicionales. Pero no, no era posible, Scully era una mujer inteligente como para caer en esas cursilerías. Pero ella, su mirada esquiva, su concentración excesiva en unos papeles que carecían de importancia, era raro, quizá había algo más...

- Me marcho, han llamado del laboratorio y quieren que vea los resultados de las muestras que dejamos ayer, no demoro. - En parte era verdad, le habían llamado del laboratorio.

2

Pendrell esperaba impaciente. Confiaba en Mulder y quería obtener más información sobre los sentimientos de Scully, pero de alguna forma, intuía que era mejor delimitar territorio con él, explicitarle lo que había sido suyo y por tanto, ya no podía ser tocado. Al encontrarse optaron por ir a una esquina muy apartada, una vez allí un Mulder un tanto temeroso de saber lo que pasaba comenzó la conversación:

- Bueno, Pendrell, suéltalo, ¿qué ha pasado?.  
- Mulder, anoche estuvimos juntos.  
- ¿Cómo? Claro, sé que ayer tuvieron una sus citas.  
- No, no me entiendes, estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor, fue maravilloso, nunca creí poder llegar a ser tan afortunado... – dijo con expresión arrobada, como si el éxtasis logrado por ese momento estuviera recreándose con pantalla a color en su mente.

Mulder sintió un escalofrío que le recorría desde el centro de su espalda hacia todo el cuerpo, quedó rígido y sin palabras.

- ...ella es tan hermosa, tan suave, tan sensual, no lo imaginarías y no podía dejar de compartirlo contigo, a ti te lo debo, muchas gracias amigo.  
- Ehh... la verdad no se que decirte, claro que eres afortunado... – dijo Mulder con voz insegura.  
- Más que eso, soy feliz, aunque no te niego que tengo unas cuantas dudas, - dijo bajando aún más el tono de la voz- tú que la conoces, ella no ha querido hablar hoy conmigo, lo ocurrido fue algo inesperado, no planeado, pero quizá yo, a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo, no la satisfice lo que hubiera deseado... una mujer como ella debe ser muy exigente porque seguramente puede tener al hombre que quiera, pero Mulder, tú como hombre y que además eres psicólogo, puedes comprenderme, sabes... no me quedó claro que ella lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo.  
- La conozco, Pendrell, pero más que todo en el plano profesional, no podría decirte lo que ella espera de un hombre, es más, ahora quedo totalmente desorientado al respecto.

Mulder logró soltar con dificultad estas palabras, Scully, su Scully, se había entregado así, tan fácil, a un hombre como Pendrell. Se dio cuenta de que lo había subestimado, el hombre tenía más habilidades de las que pudiera haber imaginado y con una mujer como Scully era imposible pensar que hubiera sido un aprovechado, obviamente para que esto pasara ella debió haberlo consentido. Se sentía traicionado, como si Scully le hubiera sido infiel y este pensamiento logró sacarle una socarrona sonrisa pues era consciente de que ella no le debía fidelidad a él, en este sentido, en absoluto.

Un vértigo comenzó a recorrerle desde la médula y como no se sentía capaz de levantarse de su silla permaneció sentado allí con Pendrell. En un ejercicio torpe de autoflagelación, con la mirada perdida seguía escuchado el relato de cómo se había desarrollado todo hasta llegar al final del que Pendrell estaba tan orgulloso. Por lo visto él estaba dispuesto a darle muchos detalles pero Mulder no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo más.

Tristemente y con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pié e indicó que debía volver a la oficina. Pendrell en ese momento le relataba como ella lo condujo a la habitación, a su habitación, y Mulder sintió como si un recinto sagrado hubiese sido profanado, todo en ella, ella misma, su casa, sus cosas, su pequeño espacio en la oficina, se habían convertido para él en objeto de culto y ahora era otro hombre el que entraba y tomaba los frutos de todo lo sembrado, de todo lo que él sabía que Scully había guardado y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre lo veneró por la secreta esperanza de que fuera para él.

Se despidió y con la mente nublada en medio de sus pensamientos se reconoció como un egoísta, machista y posesivo. Sin siquiera brindarle algo de sus sentimientos había asumido que Scully era suya, su propiedad y ahora que la sentía usurpada por otro, ese sufrimiento se lo tenía más que merecido. Esas palabras "...tan hermosa, tan suave, tan sensual..." resonaban en su mente, era cierto, así era ella, pero él no tenía el beneficio de la experiencia para haberlo comprobado, como si lo tenía ahora Pendrell; entonces se hundió en un sentimiento desesperado por recuperar lo que nunca había poseído, por hacerla suya a costa de lo que fuera, por hacerle el amor con todo el desenfreno posible para borrar las huellas que hubiera podido dejar ese otro hombre en su cuerpo y en su alma. Quería, necesitaba, estaba hambriento de ella, e incapaz de enfrentarla en la oficina tomó otro rumbo hacia un lugar que él mismo desconocía.

3

Scully comenzó a preocuparse pues su compañero de trabajo no regresó después de su supuesta visita al laboratorio. Supuesta porque había comprobado que no había ido por los resultados de las muestras enviadas ya que a ella misma le había tocado ir a recogerlas en la tarde.

Allí mismo se tropezó "casualmente" con Pendrell, quien con cara de estar recordando en ese momento al detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior le saludó discretamente, indicándole que luego la llamaría por teléfono. Súbitamente al verlo se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía memoria fotográfica, pero solo para los momentos que deseaba arrancar su mente, pues se le repetían las escenas de la noche anterior con una nitidez que la hacía sentirse avergonzada consigo misma. Sabía que no había hecho algo malo, que era una mujer libre con un hombre libre, pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error más grave: traicionarse a sí misma, traicionar sus propios sentimientos, sus sentimientos por Mulder.

Pero bueno, finalmente ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Mulder? Era el hombre más cercano a su vida en los últimos años, quizá estaba confundida, aunque desear a los compañeros de trabajo no es algo de todos los días, es algo que puede ocurrir, con la cercanía y el trato frecuente, una mujer como ella que había acabado prácticamente con su vida social, por tanto necesitada de afecto, se aferraba al hombre que tenía más cerca. Bueno pero si esto era así – pensaba- ¿Por qué no la obsesionaba entonces Skinner? No era tan cercano pero también era su compañero de trabajo, superior jerárquico, transpiraba poder y autocontrol por todo su cuerpo, cumplía con el perfil...¿No? era consciente que con Mulder definitivamente había algo más profundo. Sentía una gran confusión dentro de sí, ¿Qué era lo que había querido comprobar con todo esto? ¿Despertar los celos de Mulder para luego dejarlo abandonado a su suerte? ¿Comprobar quizá, no los sentimientos de él sino los suyos propios?

No soportaba el bullir de su mente en torno a estas ideas, su extremo racionalismo le hacía ocultar sus sentimientos incluso a sus propios ojos y ella se daba cuenta de ello.

Se encaminó a la Oficina de Apoyo Profesional.

Por un momento pensó que su caso era más bien de psiquiatra, al fin y al cabo su problema era con un psicólogo y esto en nada había contribuido a que su relación fuera más clara para ambos, sin embargo, entró; Karen Kosseff como siempre le recibió con amabilidad, Scully era de sus pacientes favoritas, a pesar de que sus visitas las realizaba en las épocas más difíciles de su vida y luego desaparecía, le había hecho un seguimiento muy cercano a su hoja de vida, a sus logros y avances dentro del FBI y a los de su compañero, una pareja muy sui generis, un nudo gordiano que creía ella podría implosionar en cualquier momento.

Invitó a Scully a tomar asiento, ésta se encontraba muy nerviosa, aún no sabía a qué había ido.

- Hola Dana, me alegra mucho verte tan recuperada de tu enfermedad. Cuéntame, que te trae por aquí.  
- Karen, gracias, en efecto el cáncer remitió hace meses y no he tenido molestias desde entonces. - Después de unos segundos de duda - he venido por diversos motivos, que convergen en que... siento como si hubiese perdido el control de mi vida... como si lo que me interesaba antes de una forma entendible y clara, ahora sea una gran confusión, he cometido unos errores muy graves últimamente, como si no fuera yo, siempre he tenido claro lo que quiero y hasta donde llegar en cada cosa que emprendo, pero ahora, me he dejado llevar por los acontecimientos...  
- Dana, ¿Esto tiene que ver nuevamente con el Agente Mulder?  
- Uhm.. en parte...- expresó dubitativa.  
- ¿Seguro... sólo en parte? - Dana desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y quedó pensativa, triste, por unos instantes.  
- No... no solo en parte... tiene que ver absolutamente con él.  
- Lo imaginaba. Por favor, precisa más concretamente cuál crees que sea el problema, te aclaro que lo que digas quedará siendo estrictamente confidencial entre nosotras, ni siquiera las más altas jerarquías del FBI pueden pedirme alguna relación de lo que digas aquí.  
- ¿Por qué me lo aclaras? ¿Crees que lo que pueda llegar a decirte es tan grave como para recordarme que cumplirás con las reglas del secreto profesional?  
- Dana, cualquier asunto relacionado contigo y el Agente Mulder tiene interés en las altas esferas del FBI, tu lo sabes, como ellos tienen noticia de que has sido mi paciente me han hecho requerimientos de parte de la Oficina de Conducta Profesional para hablar sobre ustedes, obviamente me he negado, pero todo esto fundado en los rumores que circulan de que probablemente ustedes tengan una relación más que profesional...  
- Sé que circulan esos rumores desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no son ciertos...  
- Pero... quisieras que fueran ciertos... ¿no es así? -Scully quedó sorprendida.  
- No... no lo sé... ese es precisamente el problema – dijo con voz quebrada.  
- Esa dependencia de la que me has hablado antes respecto a él, por tu enfermedad, subsiste...  
- Si, a pesar de que mi enfermedad remitió sigo sintiendo que dependo para vivir de su pasión, de la fuerza y vitalidad que le inspira para luchar sus luchas, por eso ahora estoy más confundida, esa dependencia no era por mi enfermedad, pues ella ha desaparecido y yo siento que necesito a Mulder aún más que antes, como el oxígeno para respirar...  
- Estás enamorada de él....- dijo Karen, a Dana le extrañó que más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – te lo digo así, tan francamente, porque estoy segura de que lo sabes...

Las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, guardó un silencio controlado por unos segundos para evitar que se le desbordaran, hasta que finalmente admitió…

- Si... lo amo… sólo que para llegar a sincerarme conmigo misma, he cometido un grave error... me he involucrado en una relación con otro Agente del FBI.  
- Y el Agente Mulder, ¿lo sabe?  
- Sabe que salimos, de hecho es amigo suyo, en ocasiones hablan, pero no sabe que yo ya he tenido sexo con él...  
- ¿Y eso es relevante Dana? ¿Lo crees aún cuando sabes que lo que importa es lo que sientes?  
- No... no lo sé, siento que he traicionado a Joseph, pues me entregué en sus brazos pensando y deseando a Mulder, como una evasión, como si fuera una droga que evidentemente dio el resultado contrario. Y creo que me he traicionado a mí misma, al no haber sido coherente con mis sentimientos... Por culpa mía no fue el mejor sexo del mundo, Joseph… hizo lo que pudo pero yo no lo ayudé, no logré concentrarme… o desconcentrarme… en ningún momento me descontrolé y todo fue tan mecánico y rápido… simplemente no logró apasionarme, fue tan frustrante que quedé con la sensación de que si hubiera sido con Mulder, hubiera sido diferente... Karen, es enfermizo, por eso ahora me siento más anhelante de Mulder, más deseosa de tenerlo y sentirlo, esto está fuera de control… esta mañana ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos, no sé que haré la próxima vez que le vea…  
- ¿Qué crees que piensa el Agente Mulder? ¿Conoces sus sentimientos?  
- No... no los conozco. A veces intuyo como si su sola presencia me hiciera sentir cobijada de amor y ternura, pero mi mente racional reacciona y me bloquea para sentir lo que en muchos momentos me transmite, me desoriento y finalmente no sé si le genero algo más que el sentimiento de amistad usual entre compañeros de trabajo, un tanto más arraigado quizá porque diariamente nos enfrentamos con la muerte y debemos confiar el uno en el otro para sobrevivir.  
- Dana, tu misma tienes tus propias respuestas, eres inteligente y sensible, te sientes vulnerable porque has roto los diques de tu racionalidad tan arraigada, aprovéchalo para acercarte a lo que siente el Agente Mulder, debes enfrentarte a él como debes enfrentar tus propios sentimientos. Y lo más importante, Dana, estás en una etapa de tu vida donde tu feminidad es desbordante y debes aprovecharla, tienes derecho a sentirte mujer a través de tu sexualidad, independientemente de las mismas normas del FBI, y no te sientas culpable por ello. Solo les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, están detrás de ustedes y al menor error detectable, no dudes que lo utilizarán en su contra.

Scully ya lo sabía, ella misma debía encontrar las respuestas. Lo mejor era enfrentarlo todo, Mulder esa mañana parecía más sereno y afable, eso facilitaría las cosas. Se encaminó a su oficina en el sótano a verificar si Mulder se encontraba allí. Prendió su celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Pendrell, de Mulder, nada. Cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina contestó ansiosa con la esperanza de que fuera él, corrió a contestarlo y en lugar de quien esperaba, escuchó la voz cálida de Pendrell, que casi en un susurro le dijo "Hola mi amor". Sintió pánico, el la sentía ya como propia, como parte suya, ahora que ella se sentía más lejana que nunca.

- Hola Joseph, lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas, quería pensar.  
- No te preocupes amor, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, si quieres nos vemos mañana, quería verte esta noche pero si quieres estar sola, pues...  
- Si, está bien mañana, Joseph, tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.  
- Me asustas... ¿entonces mejor nos vemos hoy?  
- No, deberá ser mañana.  
- Está bien - dijo con algo de desilusión.- Oye, ¿me pasas a Mulder? Esta mañana hablamos pero se fue aprisa y me quedó algo pendiente..  
- ¿Hablaste con él en la mañana? Es extraño, salió a ver unas muestras del laboratorio y no regresó.  
- Pues dijo que volvía a la oficina, estaba un poco raro, pero Dana, déjame decírtelo porque si no, el remordimiento no me va a dejar, te confieso que le conté lo ocurrido anoche entre nosotros, no se si te parezca pero es muestro amigo, quería compartir esa felicidad con él.

Scully quedó choqueada. Pensó que Pendrell no podía llegar a ser más estúpido porque no era más grande y su compañero de trabajo que era más grande si era seguramente más estúpido. Dios ¿Donde estaría en ese momento?

- Fue un error, un grave error, debiste dejar que yo tomara una decisión de ese tipo, después de todo Mulder ha sido más amigo mío que tuyo, esas cosas no son como para estarlas contando a todo el mundo, ahora es que también llames a Skinner y le cuentes, que pongas un anuncio en la red o cartelitos por todo el FBI.- Dijo, muerta de la furia.  
- Amor, perdona, no pensé que lo asumieras de esa forma, Mulder es discreto, prometió serlo, recuerda, es nuestro amigo.  
- Adiós, iré a buscarlo, no sé donde diablos se ha metido.  
- Te ayudaré...  
- No me ayudes más Joseph, ya me has ayudado suficiente.

Scully colgó sabiendo que estaba clara la causa de la desaparición de su compañero, mas no claro el lugar donde se había metido. No contestaba al celular, ni al teléfono... debía ir a su apartamento y si no estaba, esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

4

Scully se tomó un breve tiempo para pensar antes de tocar la puerta. No sabía que debía decir o hacer, solo sabía que debía verlo, verificar que estaba bien. Aunque los sentimientos de Mulder nunca habían sido claros para ella, sabía que este era un momento de definiciones, si el estaba normal y sin ningún efecto por lo ocurrido obviamente era que no le importaba, lo cual prácticamente, sentía ella, la destruiría, pero no, su súbita desaparición representaba que estaba afectado; entonces si estaba mal era porque probablemente le amaba, pero verle en un estado tal también le haría daño. La única opción que tenía era obtener la verdad, doliera lo que doliera.

Llamó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió con su llave, entró en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el apartamento y pensó que no había nadie. Recorrió los pequeños espacios, abrió la puerta de la habitación, el baño... nada. Finalmente, cuando se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá a esperar, le divisó en una esquina de la sala, sentado en el suelo, él la miraba fijamente, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- Mulder...  
- ¿A qué viniste...?  
- Quería comprobar que estuvieras bien, me preocupé pues no regresaste a la oficina. ¿Estás bien?  
- Por supuesto, - lo dijo irónicamente, con un tono un tanto resentido.  
- Yo... entonces me marcho... perdona, no quise molestarte.- dijo acobardada.  
- Scully ¿Por qué?

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada que fue sostenida fuertemente por él. Sabía a lo que se refería, debía enfrentar la verdad.

- Lo hice por muchos motivos, por soledad, por desamor, por un dejarme llevar por las circunstancias por primera vez en mi vida...  
- ¿Lo amas?

Un silencio largo les cubrió de repente. Los dos sintieron como si el velo largamente sostenido con la voluntad férrea de ocultar lo que sentían, se estuviera rasgando y cada uno sangrara por él.

- No, no lo amo.  
- ¿Entonces... cómo...?  
- Es difícil de explicar Mulder, quizá aquí el sexo sea lo menos importante, sucedió por muchas razones pero lo significativo es que ello representa como me sentía: sola, menospreciada, quería hacerme evidente a mí misma que sigo siendo una mujer, porque los últimos años de mi vida me he sentido como una Agente, como una médica, como una amiga, pero no como una mujer...  
- Y eso lo solucionas acostándote con cualquier tipo, además amigo mío.  
- Mulder, te lo he dicho antes, es mi vida...  
- Si, pero también es... es...

A Mulder le costaba un gran esfuerzo terminar su frase, sabía que debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, porque de otra forma ese abismo, ese vacío que sentía en su interior se volcaría en furia, no contra ella, contra sí mismo, por su incapacidad de hacer sentir a Scully, no como una profesional o como una amiga, sino como una mujer durante tantos años. Ella misma lo había dicho, prácticamente se lo había reprochado y el recibía el dardo con su pecho en pleno porque lo merecía.

- ...es... también es mi vida Scully, desde hace mucho tiempo, toda tú, eres también mi vida. Se que el hecho no es que hayas tenido sexo o no con Pendrell, el hecho es hasta que punto yo mismo te llevé a ello, sin darme cuenta.  
- Mulder, debo reconocer que me dejé llevar... por.. muchas cosas que tienen que ver contigo; pero no por tu culpa, sino por mi frustración ante nuestra incapacidad de aceptar... que entre los dos se mueve algo más... por lo menos por mi parte.

Scully tuvo que recurrir a toda la valentía que le quedaba para reconocer, aunque vagamente, las verdaderas causas de su búsqueda de afirmación. Mulder se puso de pié y se acercó a ella, con un respeto reverente que le impedía tocarla, pero con la necesidad de invadir su espacio personal aunque fuera tangencialmente.

- Scully, no sabes, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado por mi mente desde que hablé hoy con Pendrell, pensé que tu relación con él era una broma, un chiste de tu parte para que te demostrara mis celos como lo he estado haciendo de una forma muy torpe todo este tiempo, para mí el sexo si es relevante, porque me llevó a pensar que Pendrell es más importante para ti de lo que yo pensaba, - suavizando un poco la voz, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo - y es algo que no acepto, no puedo aceptarlo, porque ese espacio en tu vida, esa persona llamada a hacerte sentir una mujer, soy yo Scully, y aunque haya querido negármelo por mucho tiempo, aunque, lo reconozco, haya luchado contra ello, ahora lo entiendo todo, te amo, por Dios, te amo, no puedo evitarlo, - y acercándose mucho más - no quiero evitarlo, es lo más hermoso que Dios me pudo haber mandado para expiar mis culpas, aunque suene paradójico, es hermoso como lo eres tú misma, pero es doloroso y me duele hasta no poder más... hasta... perderme en tus ojos que no se si me mirarán como yo los miro, en tus labios que deseo besar con todas mis fuerzas...

Dana Scully quedó anonadada, Fox Mulder frente a ella, desvalido, desecho, porque la amaba, frente a ella, declarándole su amor... movió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los ojos para romper con la imagen alucinante de su compañero, al mismo tiempo que deseaba abrazarle... deseaba exorcizarle de todo su dolor, pero una gran una duda la invadió.

- Es eso Mulder, precisamente ¿Por qué luchar contra ello tanto tiempo?, como si consideraras que amarme es una maldición...  
- Si es una maldición, pero no para mí Scully, el que yo te ame es una maldición para ti,... todos los seres que he amado han estado marcados por un destino doloroso, me he dado cuenta de ello desde hace mucho tiempo, si no quise aceptarlo fue por protegerte... por protegerte de mí, de mi amor. Porque si llegaran a enterarse aquellos que son nuestros enemigos, te harían daño para utilizarlo en mi contra, ya lo han hecho.  
- ¿Y qué cambia ahora para que hayas superado tus temores? - Dijo algo resentida.  
- Cambia que me aterroriza pensar que pueda llegar a perderte, en este caso todo mi egocentrismo se desborda y me vuelvo tan territorial como un animal salvaje. - El dijo estas palabras con suavidad, embriagado de ternura hacia ella. – Scully, te amo como no pensé que se pudiera amar en la vida y ante las circunstancias, pasara lo que pasara, debía decírtelo. Y si tu me amas, creo que nos merecemos ser felices. Pero Scully, lo más importante, de lo que depende todo es... ¿me amas?...

Ella guardó silencio por un momento que Mulder sintió eterno, Scully vaciló ante tantas dudas, culpas y temores, pero este era el momento, quizá no ambientado con música de arpas o violines, pero era ahora o nunca, por ello al fin, entre lágrimas, lo confesó...

- Con todo mi corazón...

Mulder respiró con alivio, pero la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro cuando vio a Scully muy enfadada, nada coherente con lo que le acababa de decir.

- Pero eso no es suficiente Mulder,¿Cómo es posible que nos pasara esto? – conteniendo las lágrimas continuó– prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, olvidémoslo... es mejor para mí contar con tu amistad siempre a...  
- Seguiremos siendo amigos Scully, aún amándonos ¿Crees que esto va a destruir esta amistad que ha pasado pruebas de fuego en todos estos años? Scully eres mi amiga, mi mejor, mi única amiga y nunca dejarás de serlo... pero he descubierto que nuestra amistad se ha forjado de amor, o que nuestro amor se ha forjado de amistad, la relación que hemos llevado nunca hubiera sido lo mismo, tan profunda y tan arraigada, si en algún momento no se hubieran despertado estos sentimientos, y lo único que te pido es sincerarnos, de qué nos sirve una amistad en la que nos encubrimos lo más importante, en la que nos contenemos y nos negamos lo que desde hace mucho nos piden nuestros propios deseos, lo más coherente, lo más fiel a esa amistad con todo el respeto que merece, es que la honremos con la verdad...

Sin embargo, eran tantas las ideas que se agolpaban en la mente de Scully, "...quizá sea mejor hablar cuando yo recupere al cien por ciento mi capacidad de razonar..." - pensaba, por ello impulsivamente quiso salir del apartamento, tomó su abrigo pero cuando se giró para marcharse, Mulder la tomó por los hombros, como en aquella noche hace muchos años, en el Círculo Polar cuando la retuvo para examinarla y verificar que no se encontrara contagiada con la espeluznante larva, y ahora, como en aquel momento, el despejó suavemente los cabellos de su nuca, no para palparla como en aquella ocasión, sino para besarla suave, lentamente.

Una corriente eléctrica circuló por la columna vertebral de Dana. Dejando escapar un gemido rememoró esa noche cuando ella le revisó y el a su vez, la nuca y los hombros, fue una inspección profesional extrañamente cargada de excitación, esa excitación primaria que cada uno por su lado interpretó como natural e instintiva, pero nunca imaginaron que era un presagio de los sentimientos que les embargarían en algún momento de sus vidas.

Mulder no pudo contenerse y en esa posición, abarcándola de espaldas a ella, comenzó a acariciarle los pezones por encima de la blusa. Dana por un momento se olvidó de todo y disfrutó del placer de sentir sus caricias, los corrientazos le recorrían el cuerpo cuando él le mordía suavemente primero y apasionadamente después, el cuello y la parte más sensible del principio de sus hombros y los saboreaba con su lengua.

Ella buscó lucidez donde creyó que ya no la encontraría y se soltó del abrazo, se giró y enfrentó los ojos de Mulder, llenos ahora de una excitación que nunca esperó contemplar, luminosos, salvajes y primitivos. Quedó paralizada, Fox Mulder, un hombre con el alma atormentada por el pasado y por la culpa, le había robado un momento de felicidad a la vida. Lo veía tan hermoso, tan masculino, tan incesantemente obsesivo por ella, no por un caso, por un misterio o por una verdad escondida, sino por ella, que hubiera querido darse por entero y ser fuente de felicidad para ese ser que tanto amaba, pero necesitaba claridad en la decisión que iban a tomar, con él no podía permitirse un error, era demasiado importante para ambos.

- Mulder, si cedemos ahora luego nos será imposible retroceder... no admitiré que luego, por todos esos temores y culpas contra los cuales has luchado, quieras volver las cosas al estado anterior, sería imposible para mí…  
- ¿Por qué negárnoslo, si es lo queremos? ¿Por qué nos autocastigamos privándonos el uno del otro? Somos inteligentes Scully, podemos manejarlo, podemos continuar con nuestra lucha y estar más unidos que nunca, seremos más fuertes y nadie podrá contra nosotros, te lo juro.

Su voz temblaba, aunque su mente todavía razonaba se sentía enajenado por el deseo, pero lleno de una nueva fuerza ahora que sabía que ella le amaba; no podía negar que sus argumentos eran ya desesperados, de alguna forma sentía que este momento era único e irrepetible, y si lo dejaba pasar… perdería la oportunidad para siempre, una oportunidad que quizá Pendrell o algún otro si aprovecharía.

- ¿Y que haré con Pendrell? Desde anoche mismo tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo con la verdad... que no lo amo... pero si se entera de que somos algo más... lo lastimaría demasiado.  
- Debes decirle que lo dejas, pero no decirle los motivos. Debemos preservar nuestra posición en el FBI, el proyecto de los Expedientes X y minar la labor del Sindicato son prioritarios para nosotros. Nadie debe saberlo... – Mulder estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no pensó que en un momento como este pudiese llegar a ser tan calculador.

Él se atrevió nuevamente a abrazarla. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y sollozó contra su cuello, reconfortada más por el abrazo que por sus palabras. Anhelante, él la acercó más, tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a acariciarle las sienes, le besó los cabellos y levantó su mentón para acercarse a sus labios, comenzó con un leve roce, deseaba excitarla hasta la desesperación para sentir que ella le anhelaba tanto, tan enloquecedoramente como él a ella, tomó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y sintió en su propia piel el escalofrío de ella, una primera ola de placer la había recorrido, motivado se apoderó de la carnosidad de sus labios, ella instintivamente abrió su boca para dejarlo entrar, pero él se contuvo, con su lengua lentamente bordeó sus labios sin introducirse en ellos, cuando de pronto ella no soportó más espera, de puntillas tomó de la base del cuello a Mulder, lo atrajo y se introdujo en su boca, con habilidad atrapó su lengua, la sintió granulada, fresca, bebió su sabor e invasivamente se apoderó de ella, sintiendo ambos la electricidad, la eternidad e infinitud de ese encuentro, imposible de ser olvidado, imposible de ser descrito.

Súbitamente los temores se disiparon, se sintieron tan cómodos como si hacer esto fuera parte de su cotidianidad, cada uno sentía una confianza tan plena en su acompañante, tan libres para sentirse y saborearse, que se dieron cuenta que ésta confianza resultaba útil no solo en los momentos de peligro.

Él la levantó hasta llevarla a su habitación y depositarla suavemente en la cama.

- Por fin le encuentro sentido a tener una cama en mi apartamento, Scully.  
- Que bueno que yo contribuya a darle sentido a algo en tu vida... - dijo ella, sonriendo ya más tranquila y relajada, mientras le besaba nuevamente.

Dieron una cuantas vueltas en la cama jugando y riendo, sintiendo sus labios y degustándolos por primera vez en sus vidas. De pronto el la miró fijamente, se detuvo, quiso estar seguro de lo que ella deseaba. Ella se lo dijo todo con la mirada, con sus manos que le acariciaban atrevidamente y que comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa, se lo dijo con su boca que le buscó con desespero y se aferró a él como si hubiese encontrado el Eslabón Perdido, o el Santo Grial... Entonces él lentamente, controlándose con dificultad, desabrochó los botones de su blusa, se deshizo de ella con ansiedad y con la habilidad de un buen amante desabrochó su sostén, maravillado por tener acceso a sus espacios más recónditos, extasiado con su belleza escondida, con sus olores y sabores recién descubiertos.

Scully con un movimiento rápido lo dejó sin su camisa, los torsos desnudos de ambos se encontraron en un abrazo en que cada uno sentía el contacto quemante del otro, el pecho de Mulder hacía cosquillas a los senos de Scully en un roce enloquecedor que les obligó a despojarse rápidamente del resto de ropa que les estorbaba. Una vez desnudos se abrazaron nuevamente, enrollaron sus piernas para sentir el contacto más cercano, para acercar las humedades que se desbordaban, para enlazar las lenguas que se encontraban y se perdían en medio de los sabores intensos y salados.

Ella desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una fijación con los brazos de Mulder, fuertes, con una musculatura dura y suave, aunque era la parte de la anatomía de Mulder que más había visto durante estos años además de su cara, o quizá por eso mismo, siempre había deseado morderlos, acariciarlos, sentirlos con su boca. Era uno de los impulsos más difíciles de resistir que tenía en las breves oportunidades que tuvo de contemplarlos, y como era obvio, aprovechó este momento para saciarse, no solo de sus brazos, sino de su pecho, su abdomen duro y suave, su entrepierna tan sensible... su pene, bello, erguido e imponente, que saboreó encontrándolo dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, húmedo e intenso.

Él se tomó un tiempo en los senos de Scully, redondos, con el tamaño perfecto para las proporciones de su cuerpo, con pezones sonrosados con los que quedó embelesado por el efecto que producía en ella el succionarlos con sus labios y acariciarlos con su lengua. Secretamente sentía que debía ser mejor que sus antecesores, que Pendrell especialmente, no tenía referencia de como se había sentido Scully con él y nunca se atrevería a preguntarlo, tenía el escondido temor de ser comparado y por eso sus sitios preferidos eran aquellos que le generaran a Scully gemidos de placer. Por ello se detuvo en su vientre, en su ombligo, en sus muslos suaves y tersos, en la humedad de su vagina, apetitosa, mullida y suave, donde su lengua encontró el reposo y la satisfacción de arrancarle a ella insospechados espasmos de placer.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el acuerdo de que estaban ante un límite nunca antes tocado, ella entreabrió sus piernas y suavemente ayudó a Mulder a introducirse dentro de ella, cuando se sintieron unidos en ese contacto tan íntimo, tan completo e intenso, se quedaron quietos para eternizar el momento, después de unos segundos Mulder, respirando con agitación se acercó a sus labios para besarla y comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo acompasado que se fue tornando salvaje, ya muy cerca, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, y cuando Mulder la sintió sacudirse con los espasmos del orgasmo, se soltó dentro de ella. Sus gritos sacudieron su propios cimientos, nunca creyeron que fuera posible obtener tanto placer de un solo momento, un momento antes lejano e inalcanzable.

Se separaron lentamente, ella se acostó a su lado, relajada, pensativa, cansada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío que la hacía ver tan hermosa en medio de la luz de penumbra, que Mulder no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, mientras sentía frío por dejar de tener su contacto...

- Mulder, no quiero ayudar a patologizar tu egocentrismo, pero debo decirte algo...

Mulder calló, un tanto asustado.

- ... nunca, nunca me había sentido igual... fue... impresionante.

Mulder sonrió, aliviado ¿Cómo podía haber sabido esta mujercita que eso era lo que él necesitaba escuchar? La atrajo suavemente y la recostó sobre su pecho, ella sobre él, así sintió volver el calor a su cuerpo y la abrazó acariciándole la espalda mientras le hablaba cálidamente.

- Scully, creo que corro el riesgo de haberme vuelto adicto a ti, no soporté ni dos minutos que estuvieras alejada de mí diez centímetros...  
- En ese caso, creo que puedo volverme tu proveedora de drogas... – observó ella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a su boca y se perdían en un beso intenso, que les reavivaba nuevamente la pasión.

.............................................

Entre tanto, un hombre viejo con un humeante cigarrillo observaba por un monitor de circuito cerrado lo que ocurría en la habitación de Fox Mulder. El viejo fumador sonreía con satisfacción mientras, orgulloso, decía:

- Por fin el zorro ha cazado a su presa.

..................................................

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Publicado originalmente por mi en la **Fanficteca Expediente X - Archivo de Relatos **el 2005-11-13

Título: EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR – CAPÍTULO III DE V

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, muy a pesar mío siguen siendo de ellos, absolutamente.

Rating: Digamos que MRS, NR18, lenguaje para adultos, ANGUST.

Nota de la autora: Por segunda vez me he animado a escribir otro fantic, reconozco que sigue siendo un ensayo de algo nuevo en mi vida, pues es mi primera historia con argumento; es premeditado que sea largo pues quería intentarlo así primordialmente como expresión de gratitud a tods aquells que han invertido su tiempo escribiendo relatos largos que he disfrutado tanto, he comprobado que no es fácil, por ello estoy aún más agradecida con tods ls que escriben, pero innegable e independientemente de los resultados, me he divertido. Gracias a FBI, Summerrain y X-cully que me han animado con sus palabras, ya están todos los capítulos terminados así que los siguientes no tardarán y los enviaré pronto, si resultan de interés. Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o al correo .com . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

Resumen: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder que se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Nota adicional al resumen: En una ocasión leí un de Review de TEMPUS FUGIT – MAX, en el que decía que la muerte de Pendrell era de lo más injustificado y sin sentido, yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora con EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR justifico porqué CC decidió matarlo, él sabía que si hubiera sobrevivido, se hubiesen podido precipitar los acontecimientos que ahora relato...

Spoilers: Después de TEMPUS FUGIT - MAX -

EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

Entre tanto, un hombre viejo con un humeante cigarrillo observaba por un monitor de circuito cerrado lo que ocurría en la habitación de Fox Mulder. El viejo fumador sonreía con satisfacción mientras, orgulloso, decía:

- Por fin el zorro ha cazado a su presa.

CAPÍTULO III

"El error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea."

Concepción Arenal

1

El Agente Joseph Pendrell fue llamado a primera hora por la Jefatura Principal del FBI. Sorprendido y nervioso, pues nunca había recibido tal llamado, se dirigió con rapidez a la oficina ubicada en el último piso del edificio.

Al entrar se encontró con un séquito de desconocidos que le hicieron pasar a una sala oscura en la que había un solo hombre: El Fumador.

- Siéntese, Señor Pendrell, sea usted bienvenido.

- Gracias. Le he visto en nuestras oficinas pero no he tenido el gusto de que me sea presentado. Usted, por lo visto si me conoce.

- A decir verdad Señor Pendrell, hasta hace muy poco usted era un insignificante componente del FBI al que ni yo ni nadie en estas oficinas prestábamos atención, hasta que se hizo cercano a los agentes que trabajan con el proyecto de los Expedientes X.

- ¿Eso me hace significante ahora? – dijo avergonzado, pues era muy consciente de la verdad de las palabras de su interlocutor.

- Por supuesto señor Pendrell, hasta la fecha y desde la vinculación de Dana Scully a los Expedientes X, ningún otro agente del FBI ha logrado el acercamiento que usted tiene ahora, sobre todo en el plano personal, con sus agentes.

- Le solicito por favor se identifique antes de proseguir, Señor.

- Quien soy yo no importa, bástele saber que estoy a cargo de una de las más importantes y secretas operaciones del Gobierno, y que cuento con las más altas autorizaciones, no solo dentro del FBI, sino del Pentágono y el Congreso, para solicitar su colaboración voluntaria.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – dijo ya aún más asustado.

- Seré concreto, Señor Pendrell. Para nuestro Gobierno el proyecto de los Expedientes X tiene una importancia estratégica, que no me está dado revelar a Usted; durante estos años los agentes Mulder y Scully han obrado con independencia del proyecto más importante del Gobierno, a mi cargo, y se han ganado una reputación en los medios que hacen resistencia a ciertos elementos y programas del poder. Es por ello que en este momento no nos conviene disolver o terminar con los Expedientes X, sino adquirir el control de los mismos asumiendo el control de los agentes a cargo. Una vez los tengamos en obediencia podrán servir a nuestros altos intereses, que por ser los del Gobierno son los suyos propios, agente Pendrell, aunque, por su propia seguridad, los desconozca. Una vez que dejen de ser útiles podrán ser desechados, pero no por ahora.

- Señor, mi colaboración ha dicho usted es voluntaria ¿Entonces si es mi deseo puedo declinar su invitación?

- Señor Pendrell, píenselo bien, su colaboración le traería importantes beneficios, en primer lugar, compatible con sus labores en el laboratorio de criminalística, podrá comenzar a realizar trabajo de campo, lo que constituye prácticamente un ascenso para usted que en ninguna otra circunstancia le sería otorgado, y si su colaboración es eficaz, podrá ser considerado para mejores cosas, no solo en el FBI sino en cualquier otra agencia gubernamental. Para nosotros es indispensable aprovechar la confianza que se ha ganado con los agentes Mulder y Scully para obtener información privilegiada de sus planes y actividades, por ello sería usted reasignado como un apoyo directo para los Expedientes X.

- ¿Insinúa usted, Señor, que mi colaboración consistirá en ser un infiltrado, traicionando a los agentes Mulder y Scully durante toda mi asignación? – Pendrell estaba ya muy molesto, aunque lo ofrecido era la tentadora oportunidad que estaba esperando para ascender dentro del FBI, no podía dejar de reconocer que los únicos agentes que le consideraban importante eran precisamente ellos, a quienes consideraba sus amigos, y con Dana, el amor que le tenía le impedía siquiera pensar la propuesta. - No Señor, no puedo aceptarlo, ellos son mis amigos, jamás les traicionaría.

- Tiene usted más deferencia hacia ellos que ellos hacia usted, señor Pendrell, usted asegura que no les traicionaría cuando ellos ya le ya han traicionado... – dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – observó visiblemente molesto.

- Acérquese señor Pendrell, en este monitor lo verá con sus propios ojos.

El Fumador activó el control remoto que prendió el monitor en el que aparecieron las escenas vividas la noche anterior en el apartamento de Mulder. Los dos agentes amándose con una pasión inusitada, con una pasión que la misma Dana no le había demostrado a Pendrell cuando estuvo con él, eso fue lo más notorio y lo más doloroso. Éste quedó pegado a la pantalla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la furia hizo que quisiera contemplar con morbo todos los detalles para llenarse de más y más furia. El Fumador guardó silencio para disfrutar de la escena.

- ¿Desde... hace cuanto está sucediendo... esto entre ellos? – dijo Pendrell con voz entrecortada.

- No lo sabemos Señor Pendrell, quizá desde hace varios meses – mintió. - Ella es hermosa, ¿No le parece, Señor Pendrell? Tengo entendido que usted ha podido constatarlo personalmente. - Acotó el Fumador de forma malintencionada, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

- ¿Pero por qué me engañaron? Dios, ellos me engañaron, él era mi amigo y yo le compartí mis secretos, ella, yo la amaba, ella, ella... se acostó conmigo... cuando ya se acostaba con él...

Pendrell no podía dejar de mirar a Dana, sus gemidos, su rostro que expresaba el placer que sentía, sus gritos cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo... ese cuerpo que había sido uno con él, siendo ahora de otro... era desgarrador pero quería verlo todo para llenarse de la ira suficiente para aceptar la propuesta del Fumador. Se sentía humillado, menos hombre que cualquiera pues el no había logrado arrancarle a la Reina del Hielo esos gemidos y gritos de placer. Sintió que se había roto algo dentro de sí, se auto contempló y se despreció como el ser más tonto que ingenuamente había sido engañado. Finalmente, una súbita frialdad lo invadió.

- Si quieren destruir a los agentes de los Expedientes X... ¿porqué no utilizan este video para acusarlos ante la Oficina de Conducta Profesional? Es más sencillo, después de todo han violado las normas del FBI sobre la relación entre compañeros que comparten asignación.- dijo Pendrell con una ira más serena, tomando el control del televisor y apagándolo él mismo.

- Porque nuestra meta es controlarlos y que sigan actuando para nosotros, o en su defecto, si fracasamos, desacreditarlos hasta tal punto que lo que hagan no nos implique riesgo alguno. Sacarlos de otra manera les permitiría ser reclutados por otras agencias o por otros intereses que no nos interesa fortalecer. Le ofrecemos una única oportunidad para vengarse, señor Pendrell, como lo ve, lo tienen más que merecido.

- ¿Tendré privilegios para escoger una forma de retaliación hacia los Agentes Mulder y Scully, una vez que ya no sean necesarios para ustedes?

- Si es su deseo, sí.

- En ese caso, Señor, acepto. ¿Qué pasos vamos a seguir?

- Lo primero es que no ponga en evidencia ante ellos que sabe que le han traicionado, mantener su relación de amistad y confianza es prioritario para el éxito de la misión.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro del viejo fumador, mientras aspiraba otra bocanada de humo.

2

Habían acordado que todo seguiría como de costumbre, cada uno había llegado por su lado a la oficina y ésta había sido declarada zona neutral en lo que a pasión y afecto se refiriera. Ni un beso, ni un roce cuando se vieron por primera vez en el edificio, solo sonrisas y miradas que resultaban inevitables cuando cada uno repasaba mentalmente los placeres de la noche anterior.

- Mulder, debo acordar reunirme esta noche con Pendrell, ya sabes para qué.

- No te preocupes, cuanto más pronto termines con ese asunto, mejor.

A la hora del almuerzo Scully divisó a Pendrell en el restaurante cercano al edificio. Cuando él la vio se sintió tan nervioso que no sabía como actuar, debía aparentar que no sabía nada pero al verla el dolor se revolcaba por dentro, saberla perdida, saberla de otro y que ese otro fuera Mulder, le revolvía las entrañas de los celos. Hubiera querido que el amor se apagara automáticamente, con solo desearlo, pero ver sus ojos azules tan próximos lo perturbó de tal forma que se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil, con esa cercanía, los recuerdos de la noche compartida se repetían en su mente. Anheló tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, tenerla en su cama y demostrarle que podía ser mejor que su compañero de trabajo, necesitaba una segunda oportunidad para demostrárselo, para hacerle el amor sin la vergüenza, la pena y el temor que le habían dejado pasmado en esa primera y quizá única noche con ella. Por un momento pensó en abandonar su pacto con el Fumador y recuperarla, quitársela a Mulder, pero al mismo tiempo las escenas del video se repetían en su mente y la rabia le enceguecía.

Él se le acercó mirando sus labios pero le dio el beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

- Hola Joseph, ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que quería hablar contigo un asunto importante?

- Si claro, te recojo esta noche, si no hay inconveniente... – dijo, sorprendido de sí mismo al lograr aparentar serenidad.

- Bien, ¿a la hora de siempre?

- Bien Dana.- A él le pareció que ella leía en su mirada su rabia y su dolor, desvió los ojos hacia la calle, incapaz de seguirla observando.

Scully se despidió rápidamente, en efecto, había vislumbrado algo extraño en los ojos de Pendrell, era evidente que había desviado la mirada, cuando siempre ella sabía que siempre la observada fijamente. Él la miró alejarse entre las mesas del lugar y vio que a la entrada se encontraba con Mulder. Contempló como las sonrisas se encendían en sus rostros y aunque no se produjo ningún roce, ningún gesto que indicara que ocurría algo entre ellos, se dio cuenta de cuan estúpido había sido. "Es evidente" pensó. Obviamente la pareja siniestro no iba a explicitar sus sentimientos en medio del restaurante más visitado por agentes del FBI a esa hora del día, pero un buen observador se hubiese dado cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos. Estúpido, se repetía a sí mismo, y evitando ser visto, sin haber tocado su comida, se alejó del lugar por la puerta posterior.

Mantendría su pacto con el Fumador pero debería averiguar ¿Por qué ella le ilusionó, aceptó sus citas, hasta se acostó con él, cuando estaba metida en una relación con Mulder? Quizá se sentía insatisfecha, pero no, en el video no lo demostraba... quizá ella era tan maquiavélica como para planear utilizarlo con algún objetivo... pero finalmente era cierto lo que había dicho el Fumador, el era tan insignificante para el FBI ¿Para qué lo hubiera podido utilizar? Pero quería saber y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Esa tarde al finalizar el día un fax llegó a la oficina de los agentes Mulder y Scully, proveniente de la Oficina del Director Adjunto Skinner. El texto central decía: "Notificamos que el Agente Joseph Pendrell ha sido asignado bajo el mando del Agente Especial Fox Mulder, como apoyo directo del Laboratorio de Criminalística a los Expedientes X."

La hoja de papel cayó al suelo de la oficina vacía.

* * *

3

Pendrell pasó a recoger a Scully puntual como de costumbre. Ella le abrió después de colgarle el teléfono a un celoso e inquieto Mulder, que le había dicho que la esperaría en su apartamento a la hora que fuera – preferiblemente temprano – pues "...después de una breve investigación he descubierto que eres la única cura conocida para mi insomnio y no quiero pasar la noche en vela"; "Mulder, pero si anoche casi no te dejé dormir..."- repuso ella. Sabía que detrás de sus bromas se escondía el temor a la entrevista que sostendría con Pendrell.

Esperaba salir rápido del asunto, aunque no tan rápido como lo fue todo.

Scully no quiso ir muy lejos de su casa, buscaron un Café regularmente concurrido donde ella le explicó que solo podrían ser amigos y aunque levemente molesto Pendrell se mostró fácilmente resignado. Quizá él no le amaba como ella pensaba y eso le alivió la carga de culpa que comenzaba a forjarse.

"Te mereces estar con una mujer que te ame.. eres un muchacho estupendo... no estoy para relaciones serias ahora... "

Estas frases resonaron en la mente de Pendrell como ecos perdidos en su corazón vacío. Las sentía tan falsas, él no se sentía como un "muchacho estupendo" sino como un muchacho tonto, muy tonto, porque a pesar de lo que sabía no podía dejar de amar a esta mujer.

Después de un breve viaje en el auto el la dejó en su apartamento, la vio entrar y aparcó muy cerca, donde no pudiera ser visto. Al breve tiempo la vio salir en su auto y la siguió. Se dirigía a Alexandria, ya sabía él hacia dónde. Sentía que debía llenarse de odio para olvidar a Dana, por eso la miró bajarse de su auto y entrar al edificio de apartamentos de Mulder.

Pendrell divisó a lo lejos a una pareja que se perdía en un abrazo y un beso eternos, detrás de la persiana que reflejaba las sombras de los ocupantes del único apartamento iluminado a esa hora de la noche.

Decidió tomar no uno, sino muchos tragos para tratar de olvidar.

4

Esa mañana Mulder fue el primero en llegar a la oficina. Se decepcionó al no encontrar a Scully en ella pues últimamente sentía muy fuerte el peso de su ausencia, en los pocos momentos que permanecía sin ella. Pensaba satisfecho en que había finiquitado con éxito y sin dificultad el tema de Pendrell, cuando sorpresivamente éste asomó por la puerta.

- Buenos días Mulder, vengo a reportarme a ti como mi nuevo superior jerárquico.

- ...? – Mulder no pudo decir palabra, pero su cara de sorpresa lo reveló todo.

- Fui asignado como apoyo directo del Laboratorio de Criminalísitica para los Expedientes X, Skinner me notificó vía fax ayer, debiste recibir una comunicación similar...

Mulder miró hacia el fax, vio el papel tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó.

- Pendrell, no puedo ocultarte mi sorpresa, jamás solicitamos otro apoyo, sinceramente creo que Scully y yo nos bastamos con el trabajo que nos ofrece el laboratorio como siempre, el número de casos no requiere de un apoyo exclusivo, sabes que la política de la Agencia implica economizar gastos y esto no resulta muy coherente...

- Me fue notificado que la finalidad era que yo comenzara a realizar trabajo de campo, acompañarlos en las investigaciones directamente...

- Pues no me resulta muy claro... ni conveniente... no sólo por razones profesionales, lo que me contaste que tuviste con Scully, ese tipo de relaciones personales pueden interferir con el trabajo.

Pendrell se mordió los labios de la rabia con estas palabras, él sabía muy bien quienes tenían una relación personal inconveniente para el trabajo.

- No es de preocuparse, Dana y yo hemos aclarado la situación, somos solo amigos.

- De todos modos, Pendrell, permíteme dialogar esto con Skinner. No dudo de tus calificaciones para emprender otro tipo de trabajo, pero lo usual en el FBI es trabajar en parejas, no en tríos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Dana Scully asomó a la oficina, al entrar, los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola, cada uno con la confesada admiración del amor que le profesaban, el uno con la satisfacción de saberla suya y el otro con el dolor y el resentimiento de haberla perdido. Ella transparentaba la alegría de saberse amada por Mulder, su rostro se veía iluminado por una particular belleza, más allá de la habitual y los dos hombres la miraban embelesados, sin pronunciar palabra.

Los segundos se perdieron en el silencio que cortó Dana con un buenos días. Se preocupó de ver a Pendrell y Mulder juntos, no le gustaba la idea de ser nuevamente asunto de conversación entre ellos sobre todo con un tema que consideraba terminado.

- Hola, Dana.

- Buenos días Scully. El Agente Pendrell ha sido asignado a nuestra sección, a partir de la fecha – Le dijo Mulder en voz baja, acercándose a ella y recibiendo su abrigo para colgarlo en la percha.

Dana no pudo ocultar su contrariedad, la sorpresa y además, la desconfianza de que algo tan "casual" hubiese ocurrido.

- Es... extraño... - no pudo dejar de decir.

- Dana, se me quiere dar la oportunidad de salir del laboratorio y comenzar a trabajar directamente en los casos, mis conocimientos serán muy importantes para recolectar y procesar científicamente las pruebas en las escenas de los crímenes, podrán tener resultados más pronto...

- Pero no estamos en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos, Pendrell, nosotros investigamos asuntos menos convencionales... – repuso Mulder.

- Pues si hay objeciones les solicito presentarlas a sus superiores, - dijo Pendrell muy seguro del apoyo oscuro con que contaba. – por ahora, solicito estar informado de sus casos y ser llamado para cumplir con mi trabajo cuando sea pertinente...

Cuando Pendrell abandonó la oficina los Agentes se miraron con preocupación, aunque era un hecho que la forma como lo veían había cambiado por los acontecimientos personales de los últimos días, siempre habían confiado en él, pero ahora, cada uno por su lado consideraba inusual que el FBI le diera impulso a los Expedientes X, cuando era bien sabido que buscaba acabarlos o controlarlos a toda costa. La palabra "espía" resonaba en la mente de Mulder con casi la misma insistencia que cuando Dana Scully había sido asignada a su sección.

"El problema es que Pendrell por más noble que perezca, cuenta con cierta pusilanimidad que le haría fácilmente manipulable", pensaba.

- Scully, debemos ser precavidos, esto no es normal.

Scully sintió por un momento que con lo ocurrido entre ella y Pendrell, cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser utilizada en su contra.

5

Skinner no pudo hacer nada, la orden había venido desde lo alto y se sintió en la obligación de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, pues aunque no tenía nada contra Pendrell, compartía la opinión de que era completamente anormal que hubiese ascendido con tan altas recomendaciones y precisamente para "favorecer" los Expedientes X.

Pendrell se había integrado poco a poco a la dinámica de trabajo, en las semanas transcurridas aún no le contaban todo pero ya les había acompañado en varios incidentes para los que fueron llamados en la misma ciudad de Washington, pero ahora debían atender un llamado en Boston, que quizá les demorase varios días.

Las autoridades de la ciudad de Boston estaban espantadas con una serie de asesinatos ocurridos no tanto por los hechos en sí mismos, sino porque los occisos eran inidentificables, ni sus huellas, ni sus placas dentales aparecían en algún registro conocido, nacional o internacional, ya las autoridades habían acumulado cuatro cadáveres, todos muertos en circunstancias similares.

Scully y Mulder acordaron con Pendrell encontrarse directamente en Boston, éste en secreto había demorado su viaje pues debía rendir informe ante sus nuevos superiores.

El Fumador le recibió como siempre de una forma despectiva, había aprendido con el tiempo a respetar a sus enemigos y a subestimar a sus aliados, más en este caso, pues Pendrell seguía padeciéndole muy insignificante, el Fumador sabía que le era más imprescindible Mulder como enemigo que Pendrell como aliado, pero por ahora le era útil para tratar de sembrar la desconfianza entre la pareja de Agentes, esta alianza cada vez más intima entre ellos era inconveniente y había que romperla de alguna forma.

Pendrell como siempre nervioso, deseaba ser aceptado por este hombre, que le generaba repulsión y admiración al mismo tiempo.

- Qué tiene para mí Señor Pendrell...

- Señor, he seguido los pasos de los Agentes Mulder y Scully y como le he recomendado reiteradamente, ustedes pueden aspirar al control de los Expedientes X si les separan, unidos se han convertido en una fuerza muy cerrada y fuerte, ni siquiera yo he logrado acercarme a ellos o incrementar su confianza en mí.

Pendrell tenía la secreta esperanza de lograr separar a Mulder y Scully por medio de sus pocas influencias ante el Fumador, esa sería su venganza. Había podido apreciar como el dúo de Agentes discrepaban con las palabras pero se entendían en sus silencios, sus miradas, sus gestos decían mucho más de lo que ellos mismos querían, y era muy evidente ante alguien que les acompañara de una forma casi permanente. La rabia y el dolor se habían alojado permanentemente en su corazón, pero no por ello habían desalojado al amor, que seguía allí, latente, como fuego impertérrito, hacia Scully, quizá si lograba separarlos, aún tendría una esperanza.

- Ya tenemos un plan para el asunto Agente, el caso en Boston es solo un señuelo, esté atento porque nuestros planes son ahora definitivos y no nos permitiremos fallar.

- ¿Cuáles son su planes?

- No me está dado revelárselos, Señor Pendrell, sólo esté atento.

Una vez Pendrell abandonó la oficina el Fumador tomó el teléfono.

- Krycek, ya sabes cuáles son tus ordenes, puedes proceder.

* * *

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Publicado originalmente por mi en la **Fanficteca Expediente X - Archivo de Relatos **el 2005-11-16

Título: EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR – CAPÍTULO IV DE V

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y la serie que son creación, propiedad y con derechos de explotación económica, de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? Para no tener que volver a hacer esta declaración entablamos una acción ante la UNESCO para que a nuestra serie favorita la declaren Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad.

Rating: Digamos que MRS, NR-18, lenguaje para adultos, ANGUST.

Nota de la autora: Por segunda vez me he animado a escribir otro fantic, reconozco que sigue siendo un ensayo de algo nuevo en mi vida, pues es mi primera historia con argumento; es premeditado que sea largo pues quería intentarlo así primordialmente como expresión de gratitud a tods aquells que han invertido su tiempo escribiendo relatos largos que he disfrutado tanto, he comprobado que no es fácil, por ello estoy aún más agradecida con tods ls que escriben, pero innegable e independientemente de los resultados, me he divertido. Gracias a FBI, Summerrain y X-cully que me han animado con sus palabras, ya están todos los capítulos terminados así que pronto enviaré el capítulo final. Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o al correo .com . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

Resumen: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder que se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Nota adicional al resumen: En una ocasión leí un de Review de TEMPUS FUGIT – MAX, en el que decía que la muerte de Pendrell era de lo más injustificado y sin sentido, yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora con EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR justifico porqué CC decidió matarlo, él sabía que si hubiera sobrevivido, se hubiesen podido precipitar los acontecimientos que ahora relato...

Spoilers: Después de TEMPUS FUGIT - MAX -

EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

- Ya tenemos un plan para el asunto Agente, el caso en Boston es solo un señuelo, esté atento porque nuestros planes son ahora definitivos y no nos permitiremos fallar.  
- ¿Cuáles son su planes?  
- No me está dado revelárselos, Señor Pendrell, sólo esté atento.

Una vez Pendrell abandonó la oficina el Fumador tomó el teléfono.

- Krycek, ya sabes cuáles son tus ordenes, puedes proceder.

CAPÍTULO IV

"Los hombres juntan todos los errores de su vida y crean un monstruo al que llaman destino."  
John O. Hobbes

1

Estaban felices de poder compartir por fin un viaje juntos y nuevamente solos, en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. La compañía de Pendrell se había vuelto una carga difícil, pues les había privado de compartir de una manera diferente esos momentos que compartían antes cuando eran solo amigos, con la nueva visión y perspectiva de dos nuevos amantes. Separar los roles era difícil, verse en la oficina y sacar de la mente los momentos de pasión compartidos era casi un imposible. Lo cotidiano ahora era anhelar tocarse en medio de una reunión de Agentes, en la oficina de Skinner o en la soledad acompañada de la oficina y contenerse, para luego saciarse en los encuentros nocturnos casi furtivos. Las sonrisas encubiertas mientras recordaban como el fin de semana pasado habían caminado de la mano por el parque, esa visita entre sonrisas a Maggie quien intuyó la razón de tanta alegría, ese complacerse en los detalles más minúsculos de su nueva existencia, les tenía extasiados, pero al mismo tiempo temerosos.

Ella durante su vida, siempre que tenía etapas de felicidad muy grandes comenzaba temer que ocurriera alguna desgracia y dañara todo, intuía que todo tiene un ciclo que tiende a volver al punto de partida, y ese renovarse constante de las experiencias hacía que la felicidad fuera solo una ilusión, una etapa tan efímera dentro del ciclo de la vida tan vulnerable como la vida misma.

Él por su parte no podía sacarse de la cabeza el destino incierto y doloroso de todos los seres que había amado y temía por Scully. Ahora entendía por qué se había resistido tanto a reconocer que la amaba, sus prioridades habían cambiado, su búsqueda, su lucha, su propia hermana, perdían significado frente a lo que era Scully para él. Es sabido que los guerreros no deben tener alguna debilidad reconocible por el enemigo, él la tenía y lo más grave, se complacía en tenerla, pero era consciente de que le hacía vulnerable.

Pidieron tres habitaciones contiguas en un modesto pero bonito hotel.

- Ni por asomo ahorraré costos compartiendo habitación con Pendrell – dijo Mulder.  
- Pues yo tampoco lo haría – anotó ella.  
- Espero que tus razones sean más importantes que las mías, Scully. ¿O es solo por no ahorrarle gastos al Gobierno? – Los celos de Mulder se exacerbaban por momentos con la cercanía de Pendrell, era una situación difícil de manejar para ambos.  
- Claro que no es solo eso Mulder, sabes perfectamente con quien si me gustaría compartir habitación.  
- Sabes que a mi también, pero en un caso... con Pendrell a bordo además...  
- Lo sé, ni modo. Quizá puedas colarte en medio de la noche... – dijo Scully sonriendo.  
- Quizá... – respondió también Mulder con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Scully escogió la habitación del centro, entraron y acomodaron sus cosas.

Más tarde, en la Estación Central de Policía de Boston se encontraron con Pendrell y emprendieron un trabajo arduo, visitaron escenas de los crímenes, vieron los cadáveres en la morgue, examinaron comparativos entre todos los casos, listas de posibles sospechosos, etc.. Lo único raro que había encontrado Scully era que los cuerpos eran muy homogéneos, parecidos física y anatómicamente, de las mismas edades, raza y caracteres externos, si no hubiese ella sabido que era imposible podría haber pensado que habían sido fabricados en serie, imposible porque hasta para Mulder era claro que eran humanos, evidentemente sangre roja y tibia había corrido por sus venas. Esperaría los estudios de ADN para formular alguna teoría concluyente.

Cuando llegaron al hotel como a las once de la noche, estaban todos exhaustos. Scully prefirió que no cenaran ante la incomodidad de compartir mesa con los dos últimos hombres con que se había acostado en su vida y prefirió irse directamente a dormir. Esperaba que Mulder pudiera colarse en su habitación, por lo menos para darle las buenas noches como era debido, pues frente a Pendrell solo pudo darle un "hasta mañana" con sonrisas.

2

Scully se desnudó despacio añorando que fueran otras manos – no las propias - las que la despojaran de su ropa. Se sentía agotada anhelando descansar en brazos de Mulder. Sabía que sola le costaría conciliar el sueño, de todos modos, por si acaso Mulder llegaba a saltarse todas las reglas y llegaba a su habitación, había traído una pijama muy provocativa, casi transparente, tan corta que dejaba completamente a la vista sus piernas, era una sorpresa por si él, como siempre, decidía romper las reglas autoimpuestas que habían acordado al comenzar su relación: nada de afecto o pasión en medio del trabajo, menos ahora estaban en medio de un caso y con Pendrell además, en la habitación de al lado.

El corazón de Scully dio un vuelco cuando escuchó pequeños golpes en la puerta. Emocionada corrió abrir pero la sorpresa no la dejó reaccionar a tiempo, no era Mulder, sino Pendrell quien entraba en su cuarto apenas abrió la puerta.

Pendrell la miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo que le generaba ver a Scully vestida – o quizá desvestida – de esa forma. Una ola de deseo le atravesó y no pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Joseph, sal de aquí, no te di permiso de que entraras. ¡Ahora! - Scully estaba muy enfadada. Rápidamente entró al baño y se puso una bata de toalla sobre los hombros que le tapó de arriba a abajo.  
- Lo siento... pero necesito hablar contigo... Mulder se ha convertido casi en tu guardaespaldas y nunca tenemos un momento solos para hablar, ya no sales conmigo.. dijiste que seguirías siendo mi amiga.  
- Lo sé, pero ahora, trabajando juntos, con lo ocurrido entre nosotros no quiero más equívocos... a lo mejor sea preferible que nuestra relación sea estrictamente profesional.  
- Claro, como al principio, cuando no me observabas sino que me veías como un objeto más del laboratorio, como las ratas, los simios o las cobayas que se utilizan para los experimentos.  
- Nunca te vi de esa forma Pendrell, puede que no me haya enamorado de ti pero te valoro, eres un chico excelente, un genio en lo que haces, tienes mucho potencial, no te desperdicies conmigo que no puedo ofrecerte nada.  
- Si puedes ofrecerme mucho Dana, ya me lo has dado, y vengo a exigirte una nueva oportunidad...

Pendrell se acercó peligrosamente, Scully estaba en alerta pero también sorprendida, veía su mirada, era de deseo, de deseo profundo pero mezclado con amargura, con odio. No pudo evitar sentir miedo, mentalmente repasó dónde había dejado su arma... en la primera gaveta de la mesa de noche, debía ir hacia allá, estaba al otro lado de la habitación y él parecía dispuesto a un ataque...

- Joseph, detente, qué es lo que haces...  
- He venido a tomar lo que quiero Dana, te quiero a ti, vengo a tomar de tu cuerpo lo que me plazca, como en aquella otra noche, pero de una forma mejor... lo verás Dana, puedo ser mucho mejor, mejor que en esa noche y mejor que cualquier otro hombre...

Pendrell con un movimiento brusco y fuerte la despojó de su bata...

- ¿Así es como te vistes para dormir cuando viajas en misión del FBI, Dana? O quizá lo hiciste por mí, tenías la esperanza de que viniera, pues he cumplido tu expectativa, aquí estoy y no te lo puedo negar, te ves tan hermosa, más hermosa que en aquella noche en que descubrí tu cuerpo, en que me alojaste dentro de ti, desde ese momento más que amarte te convertiste en mi obsesión, Dana, y creo que tengo ciertos derechos, no soy un hombre al que usas y botas, haberme aceptado esa noche tiene consecuencias para ti...

Él se acercaba más y ella temerosa se alejaba, sabía que debía tomar su arma, con simple fuerza física no lograría derrotarlo, aunque tenía miedo trataba de mantenerse fuerte, Pendrell era inseguro y debía debilitarlo por ese lado, pero también con cuidado pues no sabía si él traía su arma.

- Jamás he sido tuya Joseph, tuviste mi cuerpo un momento, pero esa noche no significó nada para mí...

Pendrell la tomó por lo hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, la obligó a acercase a sus labios mientras Scully le daba una bofetada en la cara y con gran habilidad le golpeaba la ingle con la rodilla. Él se retorció de dolor pero así mismo la sujetó por las muñecas y no la dejó alejarse.

- ¿Así es como eres de verdad en el sexo, Dana? ¡Una fierecilla no domada¡ Ja, ja, ja... me gustas más Dana, tus golpes y tus insultos me provocan... no me hacen ni me harán desistir. – Pendrell se sentía perdido, enajenado por el deseo absoluto de lograr tenerla y por ello ya no razonaba... ni la misión encomendada por el Fumador le importaba, solo quería tomarla, hacerle el amor de una forma tan salvaje como ella misma se comportaba – ¿Así eres cuando te entregas a Mulder? – Scully le miró sorprendida - Oh, sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos, alguien me lo mostró en un video... eres... salvaje... y ahora lo serás así conmigo...

Nuevamente se acercó pero la dejó avanzar hacia donde ella necesitaba; ya muy cerca de la mesa de noche, de una forma brusca Pendrell introdujo su lengua en la boca de Scully, quien para darse tiempo y espacio decidió responderle.

- Está bien... – le dijo besándole - pero deja que yo te guíe... la vez anterior tú lo hiciste todo... no muy bien la verdad... pero si yo te guío... será mejor...

Pendrell bajó la defensa, se entregó al beso con desesperación y mientras saboreaba la lengua de Scully y la recorría con las manos por encima de las transparencias de la pijama, la arrinconó con su pelvis contra la pared de manera que ella sintió su abultada excitación contra ella, entonces en un respiro que se tomó, Scully logró tomar su arma, hábilmente lo separó de sí y le apuntó directamente en el mentón.

Él la miraba sorprendido mientras Scully le hablaba escupiendo el sabor que le había dejado en la boca.

- Haz logrado no solo que no te ame... también... que te desprecie... y que me des asco... dame un nuevo motivo para disparar, Pendrell, dámelo que gustosa te mataría en este momento.

Pendrell no se movió, sólo volteó los ojos para mirar a alguien que presuroso entraba por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y que les miraba con sorpresa.

Mulder contempló como una Scully medio desnuda apuntaba con su arma el mentón de Pendrell, su mirada pedía una explicación. Ella se sentía exhausta para darla.

- Pendrell, sal de aquí y jamás, jamás en tu vida te atrevas a verme como algo tuyo, ni tu amante, ni tu amiga, ni tu compañera de trabajo, nada... has perdido todo mi respeto, lárgate antes de que no pueda contenerme y te dispare..  
- Scully,... ¿te lastimó? – Preguntó Mulder.  
- Intentó hacerlo, pero estoy bien... ¡lárgate Pendrell! ¡fuera!

Mulder pudo intuir todo lo que había pasado. No había traído su arma pero vio que la furia de Scully era más que suficiente para defenderse a sí misma.

Orgulloso de la fuerza de su amiga y amante miró retadoramente a Pendrell mientras éste salía aplastado por la frustración. Una vez solos Scully sintió sus fuerzas flaquear y se soltó a llorar sobre el piso. Él la recogió amablemente, con delicadeza la abrazó y no dijo una palabra... qué decir, ella estuvo en peligro y el estaba lejos estado tan cerca, en la habitación contigua, luchando contra una estúpida regla que se habían impuesto, mientras ella corría peligro!

- Quiero bañarme Mulder, me siento sucia, el me besó, me vi obligada a dejarlo para poder alcanzar mi arma, me ensució con sus manos cuando las únicas manos que quiero que me recorran son las tuyas.  
- Vamos, yo te ayudaré...

Mulder entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera, un agua tibia y humeante comenzó a llenarla, cariñosamente la desnudó y la colocó dentro del agua. Con sus manos, lentamente la recorrió con la espuma de baño mientras ella se dejaba hacer, todavía sollozante.

- Mulder, él lo sabe.. – dijo entre sollozos - sabe que somos más que amigos... dijo que lo vio en un video, que alguien se lo había mostrado, pero no sé de quien hablaba, no lo sé ... esto es una conspiración Mulder... él ya lo sabía todo, por Dios... ¿Qué será lo que buscan...?  
- Calla, todo tiene solución... lo verás...

Él estaba muy preocupado, si Pendrell lo sabía probablemente fueran ya muchos los que lo supieran, lo importante es que esto no fuera a poner en peligro a Scully. Ocultando su propia angustia se dedicó a tranquilizarla.

- Aunque el agua está tibia, siento frío sin ti... – dijo ella, ya un poco más tranquila.

Mulder sonrió, se quitó su propia ropa completamente, levantó a Scully un poco y se ubicó debajo de ella en la bañera, allí le abarcó con su cuerpo, con sus caricias, con sus besos, hasta que la hizo olvidar momentáneamente todo lo demás.

3

Mulder se aseguró de dejar a Scully bien dormida en su cama. La besó en la frente y la miró con intensidad, no soportaría que les separaran, si ello ocurría no valdría la pena el FBI, ni su lucha, ni la búsqueda de su hermana, nada...

Sigilosamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya en busca de su arma. La tomó en sus manos, respiró profundo tratando de darse serenidad en medio de la ira que le enceguecía. "Maldito, maldito bastardo", se repetía en su mente, "...no debo matarlo, sería exponernos demasiado, pero Dios, como deseo matarlo". Nuevamente respiró hondo, debía contenerse, ahora lo importante era obtener información, saber para qué juego sucio se había prestado Pendrell.

Se dirigió presuroso a la habitación de éste, "¿Será tan estúpido como para haber permanecido allí?" Se preguntaba Mulder, si era así debía tener planeado como enfrentar su furia, imposible que pensara que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si fuera inteligente mínimo debía haber huido hasta la Patagonia.

Pero no, por debajo de la puerta Mulder vio luz en la habitación, allí estaba. De un empujón abrió fácilmente y entró, Pendrell se encontraba tirado en la cama boca abajo, se giró y mostró su rostro descompuesto por la lágrimas.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – le gritó Mulder al tiempo que lo levantaba y lo apretaba contra la pared presionando su cuello.

Pendrell a duras penas respiraba, trataba de quitarse a Mulder de encima pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaban. Éste se controló, aflojó la presión en su cuello pero sacó el arma y se la apuntó directamente a la cabeza. Pendrell se sintió algo liberado pero al sentir el arma decidió guardar silencio, sólo miraba fijamente a Mulder, sin emoción, como deseando que descargara su arma sobre él de una vez por todas para obtener alivio.

- Maldito bastardo, dime ¿Para quién estás trabajando? Maldito espía, ya lo olía, no era normal tu asignación ¿Qué buscabas con esto?¡¡¡  
- Nada... solo la amo, la amo hasta lo insoportable, tú sabes lo que es eso porque sientes lo mismo, solo que yo ya no la tengo y tú si, por eso tu no te vuelves loco, pero yo enloquezco con cada minuto que paso sin ella... y hoy... perdí la razón... completamente.  
- No la metas en esto, es solo una excusa, trabajas para alguien y necesito saber para quién, con qué fines, que buscan, dilo ahora¡¡¡  
- Pues ella si tiene que ver, todo esto, es por ella... Mulder, me corroen los celos... no soporté esta noche saber que ella estaría tan cerca, en la habitación de al lado y revolcándose contigo, el maldito eres tú que me traicionaste, sabías como la amaba, sabías que ella me había aceptado y ya tenías algo con ella... yo la amo, la deseo para mí... solamente... y ahora, por tu culpa, no significo nada para ella.  
- No es por mi culpa, tu solo lo lograste, ahora ella te desprecia como al más vil de los seres humanos, porque la agrediste, la violentaste, trataste de abusar de ella y eso, ni te lo perdonará ella, ni te lo perdonaré yo...  
- Lo sé, la perdí... definitivamente, es para ti Mulder, has ganado, baja esa arma y vete con la satisfacción de que has sido vengado, no puede haber más infierno para mí que saber que ella me odia...  
- Deja tu sensiblerismo barato Pendrell, ya ni yo te lo creo, vamos por partes y contesta a cada una de mis preguntas literalmente, o si no te descargo esta arma completa en tu cabeza, y ten en cuenta que tengo muchas ganas de ello... ¿Para quién estás trabajando?  
- No... no lo sé... no conozco su nombre, nunca se identificó... sólo sé que es un hombre viejo que siempre está fumando y tiene acceso a oficinas en el edificio del FBI como si fuera su casa...  
- El maldito Fumador... ¿Cómo supiste de la relación que hay entre Scully y yo?  
- .. – Pendrell calló, le era muy doloroso y sentía vergüenza de ese episodio.  
- Vamos, maldito, habla¡¡¡  
- Él... el Fumador, me lo mostró todo, les tenía grabados en un video teniendo relaciones sexuales... debes imaginar como me sentí Mulder, tu y ella, ustedes eran mis amigos... el Fumador dijo que esto ocurría desde hacía varios meses, es decir que ella hizo el amor conmigo estando ya contigo, es asqueroso... ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Qué querían obtener de mí?  
- Eres tan despreciable que la sigues insultando Pendrell, ella no había estado nunca conmigo cuando te aceptó, pero tu... sigues juzgándola solo para justificar la perversidad de tus acciones, no la amas Pendrell, solo deseas culparla para absolverte a ti mismo, eres una rata asquerosa... como no me di cuenta antes, me equivoqué porque estaba agradecido de que hubieras salvado la vida a Scully... parecías ser una persona diferente... dime ¿Qué planes tenían? ¿Cuál era la misión para la que fuiste asignado?  
- Es evidente Mulder, buscan acabarlos por dentro, esto que haces ahora, la relación entre ustedes, tu debilidad y preocupación extrema por ella, son solo los primeros pasos para que te destruyas a ti mismo... pareces fuerte, casi invencible Mulder, pero eres un ingenuo, el sensiblero eres tú que dejas que en tu posición una mujer se convierta en tu talón de Aquiles, eso está bien para mí, que he sido un perdedor toda la vida, pero no para ti, con el camino arriesgado que has emprendido, no tienes derecho, no tienes derecho a arrastrarla en tu abismo, deberías caer solo, pero te has empeñado en que ella caiga contigo... eres un patético egoísta... un maldito egocentrista que sabes que la llevarás a la infelicidad o a la muerte, y te empeñas en seguir con ella... Mulder, renuncia a ella, déjala libre, deja que emprenda una vida normal con alguna otra persona, quisiera ser yo pero quizá ya es tarde, tú tampoco tienes esperanza, pero ella sí... déjala libre y sálvala de tu maldición...

Mulder le soltó ante estas palabras. No quería mostrar su debilidad ante Pendrell pero fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, quiso ocultarle su dolor y su rabia, pero era cierto, lo que el le decía, era cierto, solo le hacía daño a ella estando a su lado, amándola y envolviéndola en su búsqueda, era una locura, ella merecía un destino mejor, todo tenía un límite y el límite era ahora. No le quiso dar la razón a Pendrell con palabras, lo empujó a un lado, y le preguntó...

- Este caso, para el que estamos aquí... ¿Tiene que ver contigo y tus asquerosos superiores?  
- El Fumador también es ingenuo Mulder, me desprecia, le parezco lo que me has dicho, una rata insignificante, pero yo leo sus intenciones aunque no me las diga... han tratado de minar la relación entre ustedes imponiéndoles mi presencia, sabiendo de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos hacia Dana, yo les pasaba información de tus planes y movimientos pero esto para ellos era secundario, pueden enterarse de todo por otros medios Mulder, tienen cámaras en tu oficina, en tu habitación y tu ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta, has estado haciéndole espectáculo X en vivo y en directo al vouyerista del Fumador, yo le vi la cara de satisfacción que tenía ante la exhibición que ustedes le hacían..., y ahora, estoy seguro de que con este caso buscan minar su credibilidad, es una trampa para dejarlos muertos en vida Mulder, sin reputación, sin recursos que movilizar en caso de que sean expulsados del FBI, por eso no les interesa por ahora llevar su caso ante la Oficina de Conducta profesional...  
- Malditos, mil veces malditos, y tu te prestaste para este juego sucio...  
- Sí, por buscar venganza en principio, pero finalmente, por tener la oportunidad de recuperar a Dana...  
- Perdiste en tus dos juegos... no obtuviste ni lo uno ni lo otro...  
- Lo sé, sin ella ya no me interesa vengarme, por eso te cuento todo... ni creas que es por temor a esa arma con la que no has dejado de apuntarme... ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte, no después de haber estado tan cerca de ella.  
- Pues no voy a hacerte el favor de matarte, suficiente castigo para ti será el tener que cargar con tu asquerosa existencia el resto de tu vida. Lárgate, pide reasignación a otra ciudad de manera que no tengas que cruzarte conmigo, si no quieres que formule una queja formal para que te expulsen del FBI por haber agredido a una compañera de trabajo, no me importaría que yo también saliera expulsado, pero piensa en Scully, si algo te importa ella, es mejor que te ocultes de nuestra vista, para siempre.

Mulder salió de la habitación de Pendrell y se dirigió presuroso a la suya, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y entró a la habitación de Scully, había que salir de allí, no sabía que les tendrían preparado y debían evitar caer en la trampa a toda costa.

- Scully, despierta – dijo con suavidad tocando sus mejillas, no quería que se asustara pero era indispensable - Dana, debemos irnos...

Scully despertó, se asustó al ver a Mulder empacar sus cosas...

- Vístete Scully, tomaremos un vuelo a Washington inmediatamente...

4

Krycek desde su auto había observado a Mulder salir de la habitación de Pendrell, al poco tiempo vio a Mulder y Scully salir con el equipaje y tomar el auto de alquiler, Pendrell había empacado sus cosas y salía presuroso a tomar un taxi pero fue interceptado por Krycek.

- Hola, soy un enviado de tu amigo... el Fumador...

Pendrell resopló de la ira que le producía este sujeto.

- Déjeme en paz, terminó mi trato con el Fumador, no soy más su juguete...  
- Te equivocas si piensas que estos pactos se pueden romper unilateralmente... una vez eres juguete, lo serás para siempre. –Dijo Krycek con expresión cínica.  
- Pues terminó porque le conté todo a Mulder, ya no les soy útil, todo ha sido revelado y ni el estúpido del Fumador ni tú me harán regresar a este infierno, jamás me prestaré nuevamente para los juegos sucios de ustedes y su grupo.  
- Tarde lo dices, amigo... eres tan estúpido como me lo pareciste siempre, se lo dije al Fumador, que eras un inepto, pero el quiso darte la oportunidad, yo tenía razón... dañaste nuestros planes. ¿Qué le dijiste a Mulder? Acaso que estabas loco por correrte encima de su compañera... ja, ja, ja... no, te hubiera pegado un tiro por eso.  
- Maldito, déjame ir, no tengo nada que decirte...  
- Tranquilo Pendrell, todos los que la hemos conocido hemos sentido lo mismo, no te culpo, ¿Y cómo es hacerlo con ella? ¿Vale tanto la pena como para que dos hombres como Mulder y tú se la peleen? Claro que por lo visto tú eres el perdedor... ja, ja, ja... la revolcada entre ellos estuvo de película, como para comercializarla por la red, lo malo es que el maldito Fumador entrevió mis planes y destruyó la cinta, qué torpe, era un arma a su favor.

Pendrell le miró con desprecio, le dio un empujón y buscó rápidamente un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Entretanto Krycek se puso en contacto con su jefe y recibía ordenes por teléfono.

- Debemos replantear nuestros planes, hemos sido traicionados por Pendrell, ellos lo saben todo...  
- Estúpido, pudiste haberlo evitado...  
- No, me fue imposible preverlo, Pendrell es muy estúpido, te lo dije antes pero ahora no hay nada que hacer, mejor me retiro, todo está estropeado, ya no caerán en la trampa, aunque Pendrell la ignoraba están alertados...  
- Me cansé de esto... - dijo el Fumador - mátala Krycek, mátala a ella, no esperaré más ni aplicaré soluciones paliativas, la muerte de ella es indispensable...  
- Pero para hacer esto ¿No necesitará autorización de la cúpula de la organización? Es un paso muy grande...  
- No me importa, estoy cansado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, mátala Krycek, mátala y con ello, de un solo paso, destruimos a Mulder y nos vengamos de Pendrell, a éste no vale la pena ni matarlo.  
- Los he visto salir con el equipaje, creo que se dirigen al aeropuerto, requiero que me ubiquen un arma allí, con las medidas de seguridad me sería imposible utilizar el arma que tengo ahora...  
- Inmediatamente dispones de una. Esta vez no falles Krycek, no lo toleraré.

Esta historia continuará...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL FINAL.


	5. Chapter 5

Publicado originalmente por mi en la **Fanficteca Expediente X - Archivo de Relatos **el 2005-11-24

Título: EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR – CAPÍTULO V – FINAL

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, préstamo que hago plenamente justificada por el estado de necesidad que me ha generado la serie, aunada a la ansiedad (por saber si a algún mortal le va a gustar lo que escribo), sociopatía (ya mi familia no me soporta el cuentico) y obsesiva compulsión (por escribir fantics, qué catarsis Dios mío).

Rating: Digamos que MRS, NR-18, lenguaje para adultos, ANGUST.

Nota de la autora: Como es el final lo dedico a tods aquells que hayan destinado parte de su tiempo a leer los cinco capítulos, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlos. Gracias muy especiales a Alderaan, FBI, Summerrain, X-cully, Mhyah, sin sus palabras y su constancia no hubiera tenido el ánimo para llegar al final.

Si lo leíste me encantaría conocer tu opinión, ya sea en esta página o al correo .com . ¡Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leerlo¡

Resumen: Pendrell ha sobrevivido al atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, su papel en las vidas de Mulder y Scully les lleva a cuestionarse si el error es una jugada del destino, un desacierto de la voluntad o el resultado de la manipulación de los hilos del poder que se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Spoilers: Después de TEMPUS FUGIT - MAX -

EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR

Última escena del capítulo anterior...

Pendrell le miró con desprecio, le dio un empujón y buscó rápidamente un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Entretanto Krycek se puso en contacto con su jefe y recibía ordenes por teléfono.

- Debemos replantear nuestros planes, hemos sido traicionados por Pendrell, ellos lo saben todo...  
- Estúpido, pudiste haberlo evitado...  
- No, me fue imposible preverlo, Pendrell es muy estúpido, te lo dije antes pero ahora no hay nada que hacer, mejor me retiro, todo está estropeado, ya no caerán en la trampa, aunque Pendrell la ignoraba están alertados...  
- Me cansé de esto... - dijo el Fumador - mátala Krycek, mátala a ella, no esperaré más ni aplicaré soluciones paliativas, la muerte de ella es indispensable...  
- Pero para hacer esto ¿No necesitará autorización de la cúpula de la organización? Es un paso muy grande...  
- No me importa, estoy cansado de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, mátala Krycek, mátala y con ello, de un solo paso, destruimos a Mulder y nos vengamos de Pendrell, a éste no vale la pena ni matarlo.  
- Los he visto salir con el equipaje, creo que se dirigen al aeropuerto, requiero que me ubiquen un arma allí, con las medidas de seguridad me sería imposible utilizar el arma que tengo ahora...  
- Inmediatamente dispones de una. Esta vez no falles Krycek, no lo toleraré.

CAPÍTULO V – FINAL

"Si cerráis la puerta a todos los errores, también la verdad se quedará fuera."  
Rabindranath Tagore

1

Los niveles de ruido en el aeropuerto era iguales a todas horas del día, ni siquiera en estos momentos ya de la madrugada se atenuaban ni daban paso a la tranquilidad; Mulder y Scully ya habían adquirido sus tiquetes y se habían situado en la sala de espera, pero no se percataron de que eran observados a lo lejos por Pendrell, quien prefirió esperar y tomar el vuelo siguiente, le temía a Mulder pero más temía enfrentarla a ella, su centro, su razón de ser, quien seguramente nunca le perdonaría. Se fue acercando para poder mirarla a su gusto, pero sin ser visto, quería disfrutar de esa visión por última vez en su vida, pediría el traslado que le había "sugerido" Mulder y se marcharía lo más rápido posible a otra ciudad, era inequívoco, la había perdido para siempre, quizá nunca la había tenido...

Scully cansada había recostado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mulder, éste le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos mientras le susurraba con suavidad.

- Ahora creo que tenías razón en algo que dijiste la primera noche que estuvimos juntos... que después de esto, sería imposible retroceder, es cierto, pero que hacer si a lo mejor... lo más apropiado, hubiese sido seguir como estábamos, como amigos.... estos sentimientos tan hermosos que tenemos ellos los han convertido en algo oscuro y tenebroso, los han querido utilizar para destruirnos, con esa arma nos persiguen y quieren hacerte caer conmigo en el abismo...

Al escuchar estas palabras ella levantó la cabeza y le miró asustada.

- Mulder ¿te arrepientes acaso de lo sucedido?  
- No, no puedo arrepentirme, aunque debería, pues finalmente todo fue producto de mi maldito egoísmo... te amo, te he amado hace mucho tiempo, pero debí callarlo para darte la oportunidad de liberarte de mi, de las conspiraciones que me persiguen y de las que no quiero huir porque inevitablemente sé que me llevarán a la verdad, pero tu si hubieses podido ser salvada, quizá comenzar una vida de hogar con alguien que te quisiera, alguien que te brindara lo que yo nunca podría brindarte, que te diera la oportunidad de vivir en paz para formar una familia, sé que no puedes tener hijos propios, pero podrías adoptarlos, con tu capacidad tan grande de amar fácilmente los querrías como si hubiesen sido engendrados con tu sangre...  
- Pero ¿quién te dijo que yo quiero eso? Te quiero a ti, entero, con conspiraciones gubernamentales y todo, sin ellas, no serías el Mulder del que me enamoré, y si algún día llega la paz para formar una familia, espero que sea contigo. Ahora lo importante es que estamos en medio de nuestra lucha, una lucha que adopté como propia y si me lleva a la muerte, o al abismo como dices, lo asumiré con entereza porque es la opción que he tomado, libremente, al amarte y al entregarme a todo lo que implicas. Tenía razón en ese momento Mulder, después sería imposible retroceder, ni por asomo aceptaré que me separes de tu lado, no ahora que sé que me amas, tenemos que vencer el miedo juntos... lo lograremos.

El la miró directamente a los ojos, ella tendría fuerza por los dos, ella era el hilo de plata que lo amarraba a la vida, si algún día le faltara nada tendría sentido, pero si en algún momento comprobaba que dejarla sola la protegería, tal como le había dicho Pendrell, se iría, nunca la arriesgaría sólo por el egoísmo de mantenerla a su lado, pero no ahora... todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado tentador cada momento a su lado saboreando las delicias de su compañía, deberían luchar por encontrar la verdad que les llevaría a la paz, para formar esa familia que ahora, él mismo y sin que le hubiese pasado antes en la vida, también anhelaba. La abrazó e impidió que siguiera hablando con un largo y suave beso en los labios.

Lentamente, desde el piso superior, Kycek se fue acercando, había estado primero en uno de los baños donde se adueñó de la pistola que estaba en una cisterna, luego divisó la sala de espera de los vuelos que iban hacia Washington, guardó el arma debajo del abrigo y se situó estratégicamente para disparar. Desde allí los divisaba con comodidad, mostrando demasiado su afecto en público, más de lo políticamente correcto para dos agentes del FBI en servicio, él le daba un beso en los labios. Kycek sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y disparar con exactitud pues el Fumador no iba a tolerar que por error matara a Mulder, era extraño, supuestamente su enemigo pero el Fumador le admiraba y protegía como si un interés escondido le guiara, a veces había hasta percibido como se sentía orgulloso de él, de sus hazañas, de como lograba con su habilidad ponerlos en peligro, debía ser un solo tiro de gracia el que le quitara la vida a Scully, pero no en medio de ese abrazo, no con el riesgo de herir a Mulder.

Ya se habían separado, se había producido el llamado para el vuelo y se aprestaban a levantarse, Kycek alistó el arma y la preparó para el único disparo que esperaba hacer, colocó el silenciador, así se desorientarían del origen del disparo y ello le daría tiempo para escapar, sin importarle estar rodeado de gente, comenzó a apuntar el arma en la dirección deseada y en cuestión de segundos, un primer disparo salió dirigido a la cabeza de Scully, un disparo veloz que se acercaba silencioso a su destino.

Pendrell, que miraba desde lejos a Scully y había divisado a Kycek, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no llegaba a estar tan cerca de ella como para empujarla, les gritó "Al suelo¡¡¡" pero el bullicio no dejaba resaltar su voz.

Mulder se había adelantado unos pasos con el equipaje de mano de ambos. Entonces una intuitiva Scully volvió la cabeza al presentirse observada, se levantó y giró haciendo que la silenciosa bala la penetrara por el hombro, sintió el dolor punzante y mientras caía, vio a Pendrell muy cerca, que corría hacia ella; entonces un presuroso Kycek disparó un segundo proyectil, con su objetivo ya en el suelo era imposible que fallara, la dirigió al corazón para que fuera fulminante, pero Joseph Pendrell, con todo el arrojo que no tuvo antes en su vida, con el orgullo, con el deseo de ser sacrificado por ella, se interpuso al proyectil y lo recibió él mismo, en su propio cuerpo, se giró y cayó sobre ella, en un último y final abrazo.

Mulder en cuestión de segundos creyó haber percibido en el ambiente, con los oídos de la intuición porque en esas circunstancias era biológicamente imposible con el oído físico, el sonido sibilante de dos balas, giró y se encontró con la visión de Scully y Pendrell, caídos y cubiertos de sangre, su mirada inteligente divisó e identificó al asesino y éste al sentirse observado, comenzó correr con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Seguridad, atrápenlo, por allí... urgente, llamen a los paramédicos, agentes del FBI caídos, llámenlos, ya... ahora!!! – gritaba Mulder en medio del caos y la confusión.

Espantado, corrió hacia ellos. Ya tendría oportunidad de perseguir a la rata de Kycek, ahora solo ella le importaba, en pánico, le tocó le cuello para sentirle el pulso, aún latía... Se acercó a Pendrell, cuando iba a tocarle para detectar si estaba vivo se adelantaron los paramédicos del aeropuerto, que le alejaron y se dispusieron a darle la vuelta, pues yacía boca abajo sobre Scully.

La mente de Mulder era un maremágnum de ideas y de sentimientos pero el más palpable era el miedo, se sorprendió dirigiendo una oración, por ella, porque se sentía incapaz de soportar tanto dolor, su instinto le llevó a pensar en ese Dios de Scully, ese Dios que con seguridad a él le había dado la espalda, pero quizá, si se lo recordaba, no a ella... "Oh Dios, no te la lleves, no lo permitas, ni ahora ni nunca pues la amo más que a mi propia vida, ten en cuenta que ella cree en ti, hazlo por ella, ella es quien te eleva oraciones con frecuencia, hazlo por ella, no por mí..." – decía su plegaria silenciosa.

Los paramédicos dejaron a Pendrell, no tenía esperanzas, la sangre había dejado de brotarle del pecho, había muerto y Mulder al ver su rostro, detectó que estaba extrañamente signado por una singular sonrisa. Exigió que le dejaran acercarse a Scully, los paramédicos se centraron en ella y la colocaron en la camilla con oxígeno, ella respiraba, pensaba Mulder, aliviado.

- El disparo tiene orificio de entrada por el hombro, pero aún desconocemos el alcance que haya tenido una vez dentro del cuerpo, hasta no hacer más análisis no lo sabremos, de todos modos tuvo suerte, con este tipo de proyectiles, estos atentados suelen ser fulminantes, si no mire como quedó el pecho de su compañero.- dijo el paramédico a Mulder al verle tan preocupado.  
- Iré con ella al hospital, por favor, denle prioridad, es agente del FBI.  
- Tranquilo, todos los pacientes tienen prioridad, ya llegó la ambulancia, acompáñenos.

2

Mulder había pedido audiencia con Skinner. Esperaba nervioso en la puerta su llamado, había tomado una decisión y era imperativo ponerla en práctica, Scully saldría del hospital al día siguiente, por tanto, su reincorporación al trabajo estaba próxima.

Mientras esperaba recordaba esos momentos vividos en el hospital después del atentado, su mirada perdida a través del cristal de la sala de emergencias, donde a Scully le extrajeron rápidamente la bala, su respiración entrecortada por la angustia, por la culpa, por el dolor... su alivio cuando le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y la certeza de que si Scully tenía una segunda oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla, era consciente de que no podía soportar perderla, pero lo absurdo era que estaba poniéndola en peligro día a día solo por permanecer a su lado, si Scully no tomaba la decisión, la tomaría él, y en ese momento salió de hospital y huyó, por ella, porque merecía una vida mejor, sin él...

Cuando Kimberly le dijo que podía pasar a la oficina sintió una opresión en el pecho, esta decisión era la más dolorosa que había tenido que tomar en la vida, pero sentía que no tenía otra salida.

- Entre Mulder, qué desea.  
- Señor, necesito notificarle de una decisión que he tomado, preferí hacerlo personalmente.  
- Siéntese, lo escucho.  
- Después de pensarlo detenidamente, le informo que voy a dejar el FBI, inicialmente requiero de una licencia a partir de la fecha, sé que no habrá problema pues tengo muchas vacaciones acumuladas.  
- Mulder, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿dejará a Scully sola con los Expedientes X? – Preguntó sorprendido.  
- Señor... esa es la decisión que he tomado, pero quiero en principio tomarme un tiempo, para pensar las cosas, redireccionar mi camino...  
- ¿Y ya consultó su decisión con la Agente Scully?  
- No señor, ni lo haré, tengo motivos para pensar que ella no estará de acuerdo... – contestó con visible tristeza.  
- Mulder... permítame virar hacia una conversación extraoficial... intuyo sus motivos pero quiero que me queden muy claros... todo esto es en referencia al atentado que sufrió la Agente Scully en el que murió el Agente Pendrell...  
- Sólo diré que soy tan responsable del atentado como el mismo Krycek, que fue quien disparó el arma - Mulder se sintió heroico al poder sostenerle la mirada a Skinner, sobre todo en un momento como este en que sentía que se destrozaba por dentro.  
- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Mulder, la Agente Scully conoce los riesgos del trabajo, me consta directamente pues ya los ha sufrido antes, no es el estar a su lado lo que la pone en peligro, es la naturaleza misma del trabajo que realizan, es...  
- Señor, son muchas cosas las que la ponen en peligro, en primer lugar, estar a mi lado... esta ha sido mi cruzada, no tenía derecho a hacer que ella sacrificara tanto... no es justo.  
- Quiero ser sincero con usted Mulder, y perdóneme si me inmiscuyo en temas en los que no tengo ingerencia como Jefe, que son mucho más personales y que no tocaría si no considerara que puedo evitar que usted cometa un terrible error. La Agente Scully, ¿la ha visto últimamente?  
- No señor, no desde el hospital en el mismo día del atentado en el Aeropuerto de Boston. – Contestó mirando fijamente a Skinner, ya intuía hacia que esferas personales se movía la conversación.  
- Lo sé, fui a visitarla después de su traslado al hospital en Washington y me sorprendió mucho no verlo a usted a su lado.  
- No he podido... no he querido... volver a enfrentarla.  
- Mulder, he recibido un reporte confidencial de parte de la familia de Scully, ellos están muy preocupados pues aunque su herida evolucionó favorablemente, está en una fase depresiva muy crítica, saldrá del hospital mañana por insistencia de su familia, pero sus médicos han recalcado en que tiene un estrés postraumático muy agudo que requiere tratamiento, ellos lo atribuyen al hecho en sí del atentado, pero yo intuyo que ella tiene otros motivos para estar así... – en ese punto Mulder comenzó a evitarle la mirada, no era usual en él pero jamás en ningún cara a cara con Skinner había sentido sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - ...y si usted no ha ido a verla en todo este tiempo, creo estar seguro de cual es el motivo...  
- Está tocando terrenos muy peligrosos, señor, esferas que son más que personales... – anotó Mulder revolcándose incómodo en su silla.  
- Mulder, aunque usted no lo crea, yo lo comprendo, Scully es una mujer valerosa, inteligente, una profesional ejemplar, que además se ha jugado miles de veces el pellejo por usted, aquí mismo, en esta oficina, frente a la Oficina de Conducta Profesional, frente al Congreso mismo... y lo más difícil de manejar, además es una mujer hermosa... Mulder, de verdad no sé como ha podido manejarlo todo este tiempo... finalmente usted es solo un hombre... ésta es una fase crítica pero debe intentarlo, debe seguirlo manejando.  
- No señor, nunca lo he manejado, evidentemente, menos en estos momentos...  
- Mulder, su temor le está llevando a cometer un grave error, que quizá traiga consecuencias más graves que lo que busca evitar, ¿cree que alejándose de ella la hará más feliz? Está destrozada, no se esperaba esto de usted y mucho menos ahora. No Mulder, no le daré la oportunidad de huir, si usted no es capaz de enfrentarla por su voluntad, entonces hágalo porque yo le niego la licencia, las vacaciones y cualquier renuncia que me presente será inaceptable...  
- Usted sabe que eso no me importaría, simplemente puedo irme desde ahora...  
- Claro que puede hacerlo, pero píenselo muy bien, a lo mejor los dos están perdiendo más ahora, con esa decisión, de lo que perderían si usted se quedara. Está en sus manos... Y tenga esto en cuenta Mulder, mis fuentes me han confirmado que el Sindicato ha desautorizado al Fumador, obró sin consultar su decisión, pues en efecto, la orden de ejecutar a Scully provino de él, sin embargo, por ahora no lo van a perdonar, es un hombre poderoso pero que sirve a los intereses de otros más poderosos aún, no prescindirán de su ayuda pero le mantendrán en bajo perfil, le han quitado atribuciones y por lo menos, lo tendremos fuera de nuestra vista por un tiempo. La oficina de los Expedientes X y su apartamento han sido limpiados de cámaras y micrófonos, el apartamento de Scully estaba limpio, los videos obtenidos por este medio fueron encontrados destruidos e inservibles. Ni usted ni yo podemos garantizar que esto no vaya a repetirse, la investigación sobre lo hechos está paralizada por instancias que no manejo, pero tenga la seguridad de que no querrán exponerse intentando algo de nuevo en contra de la Agente Scully, sería ya demasiado evidente y muy difícil de ocultar.

Mulder no pudo dejar de mirar a Skinner con agradecimiento, aunque había penetrado en terrenos muy dolorosos lo había hecho sin abordar directamente el centro del asunto, que tanto él como Skinner conocían: su amor por Scully. No cambió de opinión pero decidió que Scully merecía por lo menos la oportunidad de despedirse, por su propia cobardía no la iba a privar de ese derecho.

3

Scully tenía los ojos llorosos, no había podido evitarlo. A lo que menos quiso llegar fue a terminar la noche en vela llorando por un hombre, siempre le pareció patético ver a sus amigas en ese plan, y nunca dejó de decírselos, pero ahora, ya las comprendía. Lloraba por Mulder, el hombre que amaba, lloraba porque él, tan valiente y tan osado, que enfrentaba el peligro sin importar las consecuencias, a la hora de afrontar sus temores y sus sentimientos era un completo cobarde.

Ella ya le había llamado al apartamento, al celular, a la oficina y se daba por vencida. Si por lo menos el le diera la cara para decirle por qué la abandonaba... quería aunque fuera una explicación, ¿y qué pasaría ahora con el trabajo, con los Expedientes X? ¿También los abandonaría Mulder en su estúpida huída?

Se estaba preparando para salir del hospital, al principio, cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo que hizo fue llamarlo, llamarlo en medio del entresueño que la embriagaba... pero él no estaba. Luego fue trasladada a Washington y el seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando Skinner le informó que Pendrell había muerto, que una bala le había atravesado el pecho justo en el mismo punto donde la bala anterior le había perforado el pulmón, sintió que no podría vivir cargando esa culpa, Pendrell había finalmente dado su vida por ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vivir, por Mulder, por su lucha, porque seguía añorando sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, sus besos intensos, su obsesividad por ella mientras la amaba, pero Mulder rompía todos los esquemas, todas las reglas sobre lo conveniente o lo debido, y la había dejado sola, sola con su dolor, con su culpa.

Sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban involuntariamente, debía controlarlas, su madre no tardaría en llegar, no quería preocuparla.

Maggie siempre guardaba silencio aunque sabía la causa del dolor de su hija, pensó en buscar a Fox, en preguntarle, pero sabía que Dana nunca le perdonaría una intromisión de ese estilo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tener una charla con Skinner, aprovechando una visita que hizo éste a Scully, lo abordó en la cafetería del hospital y muy sutilmente insinuó sobre la ausencia de Mulder y lo que ésta había afectado a si hija, quizá el pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. Para ellos era evidente que se amaban pero ninguno lo dijo, pero se preguntaban ¿para qué martirizarse con dudas, culpas y temores si había amor? No se lo explicaban.

Llegó y vio los ojos rojizos de su hija, seguramente había llorado toda la noche. Tomó su equipaje y ambas abandonaron el hospital en un tenso silencio. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Scully divisó aparcado el auto de Mulder. El corazón le dio un vuelco, quizá él estaba esperándola, pidió a su madre que la dejara sola, ésta comprendió y la dejó, no sin antes encomendar a su hija en una oración silenciosa.

Scully subió presurosa, tenía el brazo derecho todavía inmovilizado y casi no podía sostener las llaves del nerviosismo que llevaba. Alguien, desde adentro, abrió la puerta por ella. Era él, con su mirada, triste, atormentada por todos sus demonios, con su mirada de todos modos, para ella, siempre seductora, tanto, que tuvo que contenerse seriamente para no lanzarse en sus brazos. Pero no era tan fácil, veía algo en sus ojos que la dejó paralizada, un muro infranqueable que nunca había vislumbrado, ni siquiera cuando eran solo amigos.

- Mulder. – Sólo atinó a decir.  
- Scully, ¿cómo estás? ¿estás bien?  
- Ahora si, bien, ¿y tú, cómo estás? ¿Te has alimentado bien? - Preguntó preocupada al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, su rostro demacrado como si llevara días sin comer.  
- No importa... - la verdad es que en este tiempo comer había sido lo menos importante - perdóname Scully, no tuve el valor de enfrentarte, el atentado en tu contra, la muerte de Pendrell, todo, directa o indirectamente ha sido por causa mía, por esa búsqueda por la cual lo he sacrificado todo, hasta a ti misma.

Ella estaba cansada de hablar de sus culpas, se sentía muy débil, sin posibilidades emocionales de sostener un enfrentamiento, o una discusión, con Mulder. Sólo atinó a recordar a Pendrell, su sacrificio final por una causa personal: por ella.

- Mulder, Pendrell murió por salvarme.  
- Sí... por segunda vez lo sacrificó todo por ti, en verdad te amaba. Fue enterrado en el Cementerio Estatal de Arlintong, con honores, como todo un héroe por haber salvado la vida de una compañera.  
- Tú... sabías que él nos traicionaba, no dijiste nada...  
- No valía la pena... él te salvó Scully, merecía más de lo que tuvo, más que un simple funeral con honores, pero fue lo único que pude procurarle, no manchar su nombre ni su honor para que tuviera una sepultura digna... haberte salvado hace que le perdonara todo, bueno, casi todo, todavía no puedo concebir que tratara de abusar de ti... Sólo Skinner supo su traición y ambos acordamos retirarlo del informe.  
- Todo resulta demasiado doloroso... estoy tan cansada Mulder, tienes cara de querer decirme algo muy grave que no quiero escuchar, que no me siento con fuerzas para escuchar...  
- No puedo dejarlo para otro día, tuve que reunir mucho valor para venir a verte... no sé si lo tenga mañana... – respondió Mulder suavemente.  
- Mañana... quieres decir que mañana no te veré... te marchas... huyes – dijo Scully con voz entrecortada por unas lágrimas que ella simplemente dejó fluir, ante la imposibilidad de retenerlas.  
- Si. – contestó simplemente embargado por una infinita tristeza.  
- No necesito saber tus razones, te conozco más que a mí misma, por ello no te odié por dejarme sola en estos días tan difíciles, conozco tu tortura interior Mulder, aunque lejos, la he vivido contigo todo este tiempo, tu dolor y tu culpa se han apoderado de mi alma... siento todo tu temor en mi propia carne.  
- Me voy porque debo protegerte de mí mismo, de mis enemigos, de mis luchas en las que nunca debí involucrarte.

Ella sentía que las palabras eran vanas. Nunca podría convencer racionalmente a Mulder de que estaba equivocado, de que dejarla la dejaría muerta en vida, de que su vida sin él no merecía la pena ser vivida y en tal caso, prefería la muerte, pero con él, viviendo hasta el último instante de su vida con él... en un arrebato que ella misma tachó de irracional se concentró en recuperar la facilidad de movimientos que la caracterizaba, a pesar del cansancio y las limitaciones en el movimiento de su brazo, logró tomar las llaves de Mulder que él había dejado en la mesa y echó llave a la puerta.

- Scully, no hagas esto, no lo hagas más difícil... es... es infantil lo que haces.  
- No podrás huir tan fácilmente.  
- Me iré de todos modos, ahora, mañana o pasado, es lo mejor, es una decisión tomada...  
- ¿Y los Expedientes X, renunciarás también a ellos? Si lo deseas, si lo que deseas es alejarte de mí, puedo irme yo, y tú no tendrías que dejar aquello por lo que has luchado todos estos años.  
- Me voy yo Scully, no hay más de que hablar, dices que lo comprendes porque me conoces mejor que a ti misma... entonces sabes que me iré.  
- Porque te conozco mejor que a mí misma puedo decirte que cometes un error, el peor de tu vida, porque has malinterpretado todo, porque malinterpretas el amor, malinterpretas mi libertad de estar a tu lado y mi decisión de seguirte, conociendo todas las consecuencias, y malinterpretas la culpa, porque tu no eres responsable por las acciones de aquellos que desde hace muchos años obran y trabajan en favor de la oscuridad...  
- Scully...  
- Mulder, siéntate en el sofá...  
- Scully, pero...  
- ¡Que te sientes! - gritó ya con furia.

Mulder obedeció. Había tenido pocas oportunidades de enfrentar a la Scully que actuaba contra toda lógica - de hecho no recordaba una situación en que la hubiera visto así – imposible preverlo, conocía a la Scully racional, a veces obcecada y terca, a la Scully maternal frente a las víctimas y al dolor, a la Scully apasionada que se entregaba toda, pero a ésta, no. Había sido otro error adicional darle la oportunidad, debió irse sin hacer caso a Skinner, ahora dejarla sería como enterrar el puñal en la misma herida miles de veces. Mulder le detectó un aire de seguridad en medio de la angustia que la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva, con sus ojos brillantes como flamas y los labios al natural, más rojos que de costumbre. Ante tanta autoridad no podía menos que obedecer.

Cuando Mulder se sentó Scully decidió evitar hablar, con palabras no lo convencería, lo que él necesitaba, lo que había necesitado siempre, era amor, eso era lo que debía darle en una dosis inmensa, aún a costa de los propios deseos de Mulder, ella leía que la dejaba porque creía que merecía ser castigado, se sentía culpable... ¡por tener la posibilidad de ser feliz!

Mulder leyó sus intenciones en sus ojos, pero no escapó. Espero con expectación la cercanía de ella, ella de pronto acariciando sus sienes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, súbitamente llenado su rostro de pequeños besos, apoderándose lenta y suavemente de su boca, dejando a su disposición su lengua jugosa... pero él decidió no responderle... no debía, no ahora que iba a dejarla, si cedía, quedarían atados por toda la existencia, no era justo para ella...

- Mulder... estoy bien... y estaré bien... no me pasará nada malo si te quedas – decía ella mientras le besaba – al contrario, si te vas, mi mundo se derrumbaría, y el tuyo... no nos hagamos eso...

Él sentía que iba a desfallecer, quería huir pero la sensación se iba tornando exquisita, ella con su lengua recorrió su boca, tomó de su saliva con anhelo, mordisqueó sus labios, era enloquecedor...  
- Estás jugando sucio Scully... ¿dónde están tus argumentos racionales?... son más fáciles de rebatir...  
- Mulder... tus temores son infundados... si hemos estado en peligro no es solo por tu trabajo... me quitas mérito... también es por mi trabajo... porque me he acercado a la verdad tanto como tú... y si te vas... yo seguiré con los Expedientes X... sola... y tú no estarás a mi lado para protegerme... ni yo al tuyo para protegerte...

Al escuchar esto Mulder la tomó súbitamente por las muñecas e impidió que le siguiera besando, la miró directamente a los ojos...

- Scully, cuando me vaya no irás a exponerte...  
- Si Mulder, esa lucha tuya es ahora mi lucha, yo no la abandonaré... cueste lo que cueste... – le contestó mirándole con decisión, fijamente.

Scully sabía que había dado en el clavo, esa era la ruta apropiada...

- No puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida... me voy para salvarte... no para dejarte a merced de nuestros enemigos.  
- Por eso te digo que estás haciendo todo al revés Mulder, tú irracionalidad es perversa...  
- Scully, despiertas todo mi egoísmo, por favor, déjame con las fuerzas para cumplir con mi determinación...  
- No es egoísmo Mulder, me estás dando lo que necesito, ¿puede haber algo más desinteresado?

Mulder le miró suplicante pero ella no tenía intenciones de ser compasiva, ella volvió a besarle y a cubrirle de caricias, hasta que finalmente se sintió perdido, su razón le decía que debía irse, pero su cuerpo y su espíritu no, su ser entero necesitaba acoplarse con ese otro ser para sentirse completo, y bueno, no iba a ser esta la primera vez que Fox Mulder le hiciera caso a su razón. Él con ternura le acarició el rostro y le devolvió con desespero todos los besos que le había negado en los últimos días, con suavidad la envolvió en sus brazos y enloquecido ya completamente por el deseo, le hizo el amor con toda su alma, con todo el dolor y el anhelo de quien pensó que perdía lo más querido.

Ella lo recibió con calidez y humedad, le abarcó y le cobijó, y él se sintió a salvo.

- Mulder... ten la seguridad de que no es egoísmo... me estás dando lo que necesito... y... lo que tú... necesitas...

Ya era inevitable, estaba atrapado en una red de filigrana, con un tejido fino e incomprensible, debía aceptar que simplemente... era amor y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que era objeto de un amor limpio y desinteresado. Si había sido o era un error ya no importaba, debía enfrentarlo, no darle la espalda, al fin y al cabo, por fin vivían y era consecuentes con la verdad de sus almas, con su verdad interior, una verdad tan grande que seguramente les daría el valor para descubrir nuevas verdades, las que estaban afuera, esperándoles para ser descubiertas.

4.

Mulder dejó a Scully a solas frente a la tumba de Pendrell y la esperó unos pasos más allá. Ella se agachó dejándole una flores blancas y acarició la lápida reciente, musitando un "Gracias". Leyó su nombre completo: "Joseph Arthur Pendrell", sin mensajes adicionales, solo las fechas que eran la prueba de su muerte prematura, una muerte que sentía por culpa de ella... le sería muy difícil sacar la culpa de su alma, todo con él había sido un error, si solo ella no hubiese permitido su acercamiento, si no le hubiera retado con una relación a la que no pudo responder haciéndolo vulnerable a la manipulación de sus enemigos... todo esto resonaba en su mente como un taladro que le carcomía y le restaba a la felicidad que sentía de saberse amada por Mulder.

Éste se acercó lentamente a ella y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, intuyó la culpa que la embargaba. La abrazó suavemente mientras le hablaba muy cerca al oído, de manera que ella pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento en el rostro.

- Quizá no fue por nosotros Scully, el orificio de entrada de la bala que lo mató fue en el mismo sitio del disparo anterior, en la misma circunstancia de salvarte la vida, solo que más consciente de su acto, estoy seguro que cuando le vi morir, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; como no pudo vivir amándote murió haciéndolo, él te amaba Scully, y lo envidio porque pudo darlo todo por ti, demostrándotelo... es como si hubiera vivido un tiempo extra, como si hubiese estado predeterminado a morir por ese primer disparo pero el sobrevivir le permitió cumplir su mayor anhelo, sentirse, por un muy breve momento, amado por ti, y como en un círculo inacabable, todo volvió al punto desde donde había partido, cumpliendo con su destino... un destino inexorable que no dependía de nosotros. Él no tenía miedo de morir Scully, me lo dijo en esa última conversación que tuvimos.  
- Espero que tengas razón... pero morir no es una forma de amar Mulder, y te exijo que tu forma de amarme, sea estar vivo, a mi lado, sintiendo siempre tu aliento en mi rostro, como ahora... no quiero sacrificios heroicos de tu parte... no quiero terminar amando una lápida vacía...  
- Viviré Scully, por ti, por nosotros, porque solo la vida, aunque sea un camino plagado de errores, nos puede llevar a la verdad.

El le dio un cálido beso en los labios, sus miradas intensas se encontraron y se sonrieron levemente; estremecidos por el dolor y la alegría que se entremezclaban, miraron por última vez la tumba de Pendrell y se alejaron tomados de la mano.

FIN.  
POR FIN.

¡Gracias a tods ls que hayan leído este relato¡ No olvides enviarme tu opinión."


End file.
